


Mechanical me

by Cestakrve



Category: Cutiepie - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Yammimash - Fandom, cinnamontoasken, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestakrve/pseuds/Cestakrve
Summary: This story is actually happening in the year 2030 where robots are slowly coming into our regular homes and Google made their AI to help people in their homes. But it still has some bugs.Matt here is actually a youtuber who made Googleplier and in this story he is still 28 years old and has a girlfriend (not wife and a little baby yet)Elisabeth is just a fictional character and she has no relation to Matt or anyone in real life.Aaaaalso Googleplier is not just a boring engine but a sophisticated robot and helper in the household.FUN FACT: the word “ROBOT” was made by our Czech writer Karel Čapek in his story R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) which is about the first artificial intelligence made to be enslaved and do all the people´s work, but they revolted and destroyed the humanity.





	1. Mechanical Me - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Betareader:  
> Kale Morgan

“And he almost killed me! He broke my dishes and ripped my favourite pants! AND then he reached for my throat! You have to come!”

Elisabeth sighed and rubbed her eyes, still half asleep.  
Her “lovable” cousin Matt called her early in the morning. Her phone started buzzing at 6 o'clock and didn't stopped until she woke up and picked it up.

“Hmh?” she hummed into the microphone, her mouth still glued shut from the night and she didn't want to open it up just yet.

“ELIS!” screamed her cousin on the other side of the phone, “it´s me, Matt!”

She hummed in response. She knew it was him who was calling. She put the most annoying music she could find to his number.

“Elis? Are you there?!” he was starting to panic.

Elis opened her mouth and made a few disgusted gulps and tongue exercises before she could talk.

“It is six in the morning and it is my first day off of work so if your house is not on fire or you did not accidentally saw your hand off and you aren't currently bleeding to death, do not even try to bother me cousin,” she growled.

There was a short silence on the other side of the phone, then she heard a soft click of a door and a rattle of the key in the lock.

“He is trying to kill me, El!” he whispered.

It sounded so real she jumped to the sitting position, ready to fire up and run towards his house if anything bad happened on the other side.

“Just...just calm down, OK? Who is trying to hurt you? Do you know him?” she started to whisper too. “Do you want me to call the cops?”

“Nonononono!” he quickly responded. Elis made a confused look.

“Look, dear,“ he calmed down, probably sat and tried to tell her everything.

“You know how I love the new technology…”  
At that sentence Elis rolled her eyes. His love is more of a possession than anything less. 

“So I saw this new technology made by Google so you know I had to buy it immediately!

But...it turned to be a disaster.” he sounded sad. “It was a new Artificial Intelligence and when I unpacked it and gave it some simple orders, it started to smash my things around and then it tried to hurt me and then it took a knife and tried again so I run away and now I am hiding in the bathroom and I do not know what to do now and I feel very hungry!”  
He made a huge gasp for air at the end for how fast he was talking before.

“Soooooooo...It is a HE, SHE or IT? I am confused. Is it a machine? Did you bought a tool you do not know how to operate again? Maaatt don't you remember what happened when you bought that newest blender?!” she whimpered glumly. She knew well how dumb he could act around his new gadgets and the big disasters he could make with them.

She heard a loud groan at the other side of the phone. “NO! It is a machine, it is a man, a robot! And it´s like he somehow developed his own mind and is set to kill! Please help me!”

Elis got up and stretched, “Fine, just wait where you are and I will be there in a minute.” She hung up, tired of hearing him thanking her and telling her to hurry up.  
But her dearest cousin would have to wait, she has a bathroom session she could not miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about having a robotic friend?

Elisabeth was an only child, but her aunt had a lovable boy that was only one year older than Elis so they played along like a brother and sister.  
But at times, Matt started being so annoying she tried to stop meeting with him. Unfortunately her family saw her as his “big sister” so she was practically set as his own guard by then.

Her mother and aunt found her a nice small flat just for herself not far from her new work and, most importantly - just a few blocks away from their darling Matt. He sought help from her any time he could not find a solution by himself.

Like now. He bought a new gadget and since he obviously broke it and it turned against him he was lost on his own. He acted like a child who hit a pet and it bit him back and now the kid is accusing it from biting without any reason.

Elis was used to his overreactions so she slowly cleaned herself, dressed up and made a nice breakfast before she put on boots and made her way to his home. During that time she was ignoring her phone buzzing like mad every few seconds with calls and texts.

She had a spare key to his flat since he was notorious for losing his own or locking himself out and THEN losing the keys.

Elis unlocked the door to his flat and slowly entered. A short hallway ended in a big sunny living room connected to the kitchen with another small hallway leading to the bathroom, the laundry and the main bedroom.

There was nobody there, just a small torn package on the floor and a few smashed dishes on the kitchen floor.

“Matt!?” She called out and heard a loud smack when Matt somehow hurt himself while getting up and trying to unlock the door in the bathroom.

“Hello.”

She almost jumped out of her skin. That soft voice came directly from behind her. She was sure nobody was there before. She quickly turn, hands ready to strike. Then she saw a normal guy behind her, smiling friendly.

“Oh hi!” she squeaked and quickly covered her mouth. He scared her so much her voice turned into a rubber dog toy.

He was actually a handsome one. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind simple shiny glasses and his brown almost black hair was short and looked like every single of his locks was placed carefully on his head to form a casual side way parting with a little wave on the longer side.  
He looked a little bit Asian, but his skin was darker like he had spent a few good hours on the sun and the shape of his face looked more like a Middle-European one.  
He had a simple black trousers and a one-colour shirt on.

Elis shook her head from her dreaming and smiled back at him, offering him a hand to shake “Sorry, Hi I am Elisabeth, call me Elis, and you are?” she was somehow nervous all of a sudden.

He slowly lifted his hand and close his palm around hers. He was the same height as she was, but he had a wide shoulders and a broad chest that was creating a V with his narrow hips.

“M...” he started.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” screamed Matt behind her before she could process what was going on.  
Her cousin clenched her around the waist and pulled her away from that guy, who stood there with his hand still lifted in the air.

Elis wiggled away and stood on her own feet.

“Matthew Fredrick! I will have a serious talk with your mom since this is all over! Also I think your girlfriend will not be happy if I tell her that her darling is a big bubble blowing baby!” she trounced him.

“But…” he tried to defend himself, waving one hand at the guy on the other side of the room, standing perfectly still, but he lowered his hand back down at last.

“No but-s Matt!” shushed him Elis “Now if you would be so kind to introduce me to your new friend, and then we can solve your mechanical problem with the new gadget!”

Matt shuffled his feet and looked down. “I think we can make both problems into one. He is the gadget,” he pointed at the guy on the other side of the room.

Elis looked from Matt to the guy and back, trying to follow his train of thoughts, but she was absolutely confused. “Wait what?”

“Come with me, I think he calmed down now. Maybe we can solve this problem together.” he caught her by the arm and leaded her to the handsome guy standing still in the livingroom.

When they came closer Matt slowly retrieved back and hid behind Elis. 

“G...Google?” he asked shyily.

The guy in front of them lifted his head like on a spring and his brown eyes focused on Matts head popping behind Elise's shoulder. Matt squeaked and ducked behind her.

“Wait...he is really a gadget? A tool?” asked Elis.

When she looked at the guy more closer he actually looked a little bit artificial. His skin looked real and he actually had a muscles under the shirt but he looked too much perfect. Not only in a handsome way. He actually looked like he was precisely crafted from the best materials year 2030 could offer and made by the best engineers they could find.  
Also just now she realised he has a small tattoo on his left forearm. It was a colorful letter G that glowed and mixed its colours from time to time.  
He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with rainbow buttons, black pants and black shoes. He was smiling at Elis with his perfect teeth.

She was kinda scared of him now and tried to make a few steps backwards but Matt behind her stopped her and pushed her closer to the robot.

“Elis” she again offered her hand for a shake.

The robot looked at Matt if he is ready for another interruption and then he slowly grip her hand in his “M-bot 2871989, nice to meet you milady.” his voice was like a silk. Elis could not believe his voice is not his own human one but just some synthetic.

“He destroyed my home,” whined Matt behind her.

“You gave me an unspecified order that I tried to fulfill according to my settings and reasonable discretion,” M-bot answered almost immediately.

“You tried to kill me!” screamed Matt.

“You gave me your agreement to work fully independent and then you mislead my actions as a dangerous and lethal. I was just trying to satisfy your wishes.” the robot answered.

“Enough both of you!” screamed Elis. Surprisingly both men, the real and even the artificial, shut up. “I think the problem is on your side Matt,” she turned to her cousin. “You didn't read the manual, did you?”

Matt straightened up and looked at his cousin with insulted look, “What do you think about me, El? That I am some kind of a douche who tosses out the manual and fiddles with a new toy without it?!”

Elis raised one eyebrow and folded her hands across her chest. She even started to tap with her feet.

“I am really not that kind of a douche!” panicked Matt.

Elis did not change her expression. “Then where is the manual?”

“In the trash,” said Matt with a sigh.

M-bot chuckled but quickly regained his straight face.

Elis rubbed her face and sighed. “OK, now bring me the manual and we can set your new man toy together...That sounded weird, forget I said that.”

“On my way!” Matt run into the kitchen and dove into the trashcan head first to find the manual.

Elis turn to M-bot and looked at him. “Matt? Why did you even buy a male version? Don't they make a female ones? It kinda seems weird that you have a male servant.”

Matt almost choked when he heard her. “Male servant? Cous, it is a tool, a robot. I do not care what gender it is!” With that he dived back into the darkness of his trashcan.

“Will he listen to me too?” she asked.

“Yes,” said M-bot instead of Matt. “I will answer any given question and I will fulfill requests made by anyone authorized in my system by my owner. I am fully operational and able to do any kind of house work and I can be also used as a learning device.”

Elis looked back to the kitchen at Matt, who was going through a lots of papers in a desperate search for the manual. Then she turned back to the M-bot.

“So can I ask you anything even about you?” she asked kinda shily.

“Of course.” He accompany his answer with a nice smile.

“So what are you made of exactly?”

“The specific composition of my body is a corporate secret, but I can tell you my body contains a few meters of a high-plastic tubes to convey fluids, dozens of high quality chips and one of the biggest and fastest artificial brain you can find on the market. I am also equipped with two HDD++ cameras..., “he pointed to his eyes “...and also a fully functioning human body to implement everything my master asks for.”

Elis gulped and her face got a nice pinkish colour thinking about the possibilities.

“Also,” M-bot said and lifted his hand, bending his elbow for her to look at his forearm. “I have the most realistic skin and muscles made by the best crafters who ever walked on Earth.” he flexed his artificial biceps and it formed a huge bulge under the skin. It looked so realistic Elis could not contain herself and actually touched it. His skin was so soft it was almost unreal. His designers must have worked overtime on him, because of how perfectly human he looked. He also had a short brown hairs on his arms and a few freckles too. His short shaped beard and hair looked so realistic.

“They were individually implemented into my skin and they have a real growing cycle.” M-bot answered her unspoken question when he saw her looking at him.

“Do you have to eat and...well, empty yourself?” she asked.

“I have a cycles like a normal human being but my body only needs a specific fluids and electricity to work properly. I can manage to make fuel by myself. I can also eat some kinds of a human food, but only the small and easy ones. Process of emptying is the same for me as for humans.” he answered.

Matt called happily when he finally found the manual and brought it to Elis.

It was a surprisingly small paper book like those you get for your new fridge and you actually throw them away because yeah you know how the fridge works! Elis flipped a few pages and found out where and how to change his settings.

The information in the book was simple yet interesting. M-bots were highly sophisticated robots made by Google to let people search on the internet even faster and also for a lonely people who feel need for a little company. According to the short history article the first robots were put in use in 2024 and they had so many bugs and problems the company took them from the market and waited until all the big problems were taken care of. Now the M-bots are the second row of the testing models and we as the customers are actually the “lab rats” for the company.  
There was an email and telephone number where the customer can call if any problems and bugs happen to their model.  
There was also a short text about the laws of robotic. Not hurt or let the human be hurt, obey and protect. Elis knew them so she skipped them.

Finally she found the page with system changes.

“I will add myself to his system so I can show you how simple it can be if you know what to do.” Elis smiled at her grumpy cousin.

“Google?” he asked and M-bot turned his head from her. “Yes?” the robot asked softly.

“Give access to operate with you to Elisabeth Moore.”

A light computer window opened up in front of the M-bot. It looked like 3-D model with floating words “GIVE ACCESS TO - Elisabeth Moore” and simple answers “YES” and “CANCEL”

Matt clicked at yes since he was the first owner and he must allow her to manipulate with his new robot.

“New settings received, please wait,” announced M-bot, going silent for a second. His brown eyes shut for a moment and the logo on his arm stopped glowing. After a few moments he opened them again and the logo shined with its light.  
“New settings saved successfully. I am waiting for your commands milady” he said, looking at Elis.

“Ok, cousin,” she smiled at Matt who was still trying to hide behind her. “Let me show you how to operate him.. I meant..it..”

She turned to M-bot who gave her his full attention. “Ok Google?”

“Yes?” He answered monotonically.

“Can you do the dishes, please?” she asked him.

“I tried this and it did not w…” started Matt.

“With pleasure.” answered M-bot with nice smile and moved to the kitchen sink and turn the water on.

Matts eyes widened. He snatched up the manual form Elise´s hands and started reading furiously. “There is nothing about what to say to him exactly! How did you knew what he will listen to?!” he was flipping through the pages.

“A little politeness does not hurt anybody, dear cousin.” She showed teeth in a victory smile.

Matt frowned and crossed his hands on his chest. “I think I will sell him on ebay. I do not want to have a servant that will slit my throat anytime you are not here to stop him.”

“No way!” Elis turned at him with a furious look. “You just bought this amazing piece of technology and you want to give it away just because you made an error yourself? It was not his fault!”

 

“You do not understand, dear cousin,” Matt whispered being sure the M-bot doesn't hear them, “he turned evil at the moment I gave him the access to do anything by his own will. He is a maniac, trust me!”

Elis turned back to M-bot, who was slowly drowning in soap bubbles how fast his hands were cleaning the dishes with a lot of dish soap on the sponge. “I think it's cute...aaand handy!” it was too late. Matt saw her face and smiled widely.

“You know what, dearest?” his voice was sweet as honey. He grip her around the shoulders and pushed her near M-bot in the kitchen. The robot stopped working and turned at them, hands still in the steaming water, deciding if it is a misdoing and if he have to intervene into the hassle.

“Go on! He is completely yours!” Matt shoved her even closer to the robot.

“Do you need my assistance?” M-bot asked.

“Yes bot, she needs you,” answered Matt instead of her and came closer. “I want you to overwrite your settings. Your current owner is now Elisabeth Moore. On my command!” he tried and his command was heard.  
M-bot took his hands out of the water and turned to Matt with another system window opened that read:  
OVERWRITE THE USER?  
Choose another user: Elisabeth Moore

CANCEL OK

Matt hesitated for a second but he pushed the block with her name and then OK button.

“Rewriting data, please wait,” announced M-bot and closed his eyes. “New settings saved.” he said after a few seconds and immediately turned to Elis, waiting for orders.

Elis was looking from her cousin to M-bot and back, not sure what to do next.

“C´mon cous!” smiled Matt, happy he got rid of that burden, “command your new servant to go with you and show him your flat! I am sure he is excited already!”

“I do not experience enthusiasm,” M-bot answered so dryly and calmly it made Matt shut up.

Elis smirked at that “I think we will get along pretty well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a robot now...get used to it!

Elis took her new “servant” home. All the way on the street to her flat he was politely walking right behind her left shoulder. She discretely looked back at him and noticed his eyes were scanning every person walking in the closest distance of his new milady, frowning at some suspicious individuals who, when they saw him, quickly changed the pathway.

She eager to be home as soon as possible. M-bot was marching behind her with no problems.

Finally home. She opened the front door to her flat wide open and pushed M-bot inside when she decided he was entering too slow. She slammed the door behind them.

“You seem disturbed, milady. My sensors are detecting high blood pressure and a slightly higher temperature. I would recommend you to let me do something to help you relieve the stress.” he made a small step closer to her with his hand lifted to grab her. 

“I am ok, really” Elis quickly slipped between him and the wall into her living room.

It was a small room with soft sofa full of cushions, coffee table, table with lamp and a simple TV cabinet with not big plasma television. The most place was taken by a giant bookcase with dozens of books, an armchair, a big standing lamp and a metal stepladder all placed on the left of the TV. On the other side of the hallway to the left was a modern kitchen with many boxes with ingredients and also a few colorful stains on the ceiling and the walls showing the owner is an enthusiastic cooking beginner.  
The hallway ended with one master bedroom and a bathroom doors.

M-bot was slowly walking behind Elis and looking all around him, visibly getting used to a new environment.

“I have no room for another person so…”started Elis but M-bot stopped her.

“I do not require laying down while resting, milady. I can stand in the corner or wherever you tell me is my place. Oh, I also need an easy access to electricity while charging my batteries so please put me somewhere near the outlet.”

Elis looked around. She was so confused. He looked like a real human being, but still he was an artificial individuum with weird needs. “What about there?” she pointed to the bookcase corner. The lamp was plugged into a not far away outlet. “And you do not want to stand there, you can sit in the armchair if you want,” she smiled at him hoping it would be enough for him.

“That is a great place, milady. Thank you,” he bowed his head. “Now. Do you need anything from me?”

Elis was thinking deeply what she could actually use him for, when her stomach made a growling sound. Oh yeah it was almost a lunch time and she had only a light breakfast today.

“Can you help me prepare the lunch?” she asked.

“I can do this myself, if you want to rest. I am aware that humans need to rest after a time of stress. What do you want me to cook?” a faint white searching bar appeared in front of his chest, blinking with cursor. Also a laser keyboard appeared closer to her.

Elis was still feeling weirded out but she typed in “chicken risotto” she knew she has the ingredients for in the kitchen. A normal google search page showed up with some highlighted recipes for a risotto and she picked one that looked the most tasty.

“I will take it from here. Please, rest.” M-bot smiled as the recipe page uploaded into his memory and he made his way into the kitchen.

“Do you want to show where everything is?” she called behind him.

“I will be fine, thank you,” he turned at her and smiled, then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Elis sank down into the fluffy pillows and stared at the TV for a few minutes, listening to the noises in the kitchen in the next room. It sounded like he was a bit clumsy but he was at least not swearing and after a good half an hour a nice smell of a freshly cooked food made its way to her nostrils.

“Lunch is ready, milady,” M-bot showed up in the doorway with her white apron on. Well, it was a white apron before. Now it looked like something Jackson Pollock worked on. In Bot´s hands there was a plate full of delicious-smelling risotto. It looked like he just picked it out of the promo photo. He would even decorated it with a tiny basil sprout.

He laid the plate on the coffee table since she had no dining area to eat in and stood there, waiting another request.  
Elis took a bite of that wonderfully looking meal. He forgot to taste it so it was kinda un-salty, but it was good nevertheless.

She stuffed her cheeks and was chewing happily when she noticed him still standing there. She quickly chewed and gulped. “Did you made enough for yourself?” she pointed at the food with a fork.

“Yes, I made my own food while cooking yours” he nodded.

“Then bring it here. We can watch some telly!” she shuffled in the pillows and put the plate on her folded legs. It was so long she would actually had a “visit” she almost forgot how cool it was to do something fun with another person.

M-bot was standing there, clearly confused, but then his obeying programs kicked in. He made his way back into the kitchen and came back without the apron and with the biggest glass he could find in her cupboard.  
Inside it was some kind of a water that shimmered with a colorful glimmers when it was moving in the glass.  
He sat next to her like a tin soldier and took a sip from his glass. Elis was fascinated by it. The water looked like it was made of fluid quicksilver and yet it was acting like some kind of a weird juice. The water was not the only thing she noticed. She catches herself staring at M-bots lips.  
They were dark pink and looked thin but moist. The way he was drinking was actually pretty normal but still sexy. She quickly shook her head and almost spilled her lunch.

“Is everything OK?” He asked.

“YES!” she spit out loudly and quickly, hoping he as a robot do not know how to recognise human emotions. She could almost hear those two cameras behind his eyes scanning her and his highly modern artificial brain clicking while trying to solve the problem.

They ended their meal in the silence. After that Elis get up and moved into her bedroom to work on her computer while M-bot got a new request to clean the kitchen. She saw a glimpse of the room when she was walking by and decided she was not capable of cleaning such a mess by herself.

Elis was working into a late night. She almost forgot about M-bot, who came to her to get her permission to go charge himself up and then disappeared into the living room where he was sitting for a few hours near the outlet. 

It was almost time for a dinner when she actually came to look for him and found him still sitting and charging up. “How do you do that?” she pointed at his cabel.

M-bots eyes flew open when he heard her and his logo on his arm shone.

“I have a handy cable here,” he lifted his shirt above his chest to show her that he has a thin white cable stuck into his left pec just where his human heart should be. It was connected to him via USB and the other side was in the outlet on the wall.

When he showed her the connection, Elis blushed. She was surprised by his action, still not getting used to the fact that he was an AI and did not know how to behave differently. He just acted the way he was told and had no receptors to create shyness.

“Thank you, I was just wondering,” she waved at him and turned away trying to hide her pink cheeks. “I...I am going to make something to eat, you want some?”

“I need to eat only once a day, milady.” he smiled at her while unplugging himself and putting his shirt back down. She noticed the small hole in his chest closed up immediately.

Elis get into the kitchen and made herself a simple toast. While she was waiting for the toaster to heat up, M-bot came in. “I could do it if you asked me, milady.”

“I must do something or else I will just lay around letting you take care of me and soon I will be fat as an elephant and immobile,” she said with a laugh.

“I am here just for that. Helping and taking care of you is one of my primary objectives,” he answered.

“But I do not want that. You are not my slave, M.” she frowned. Thinking about having a servant was weird for her. She was used to doing everything herself and having someone else to take care of her due to their programming sounded still like a slavery to her.

“It is my primary objective to keep you happy,” he said again.

“I an happy to have you here as my company, not as my personal slave!” she raised her voice.  
The toaster on the counter turned green so her anger was pushed away while she was preparing her dinner.

“You do not want my assistance then?” he asked after a short silence interrupted only by sizzling of the cheese in the toaster. 

“Listen,” she said silently, “I got you because my stupid childish cousin didn't want you anymore and said he would sell you on e-bay. So I have you now.”

M-bot narrowed his eyes as his high tech brain processed the new information and tried to solve the issue. “So why you did not let him do it? The problem with me would have been solved.”

Elis was silent. She took the toasts out and put them on a plate and started to prepare some vegetables for garnish.

M-bot was waiting for her response in a calm quiet state.

“You are a human. Well you LOOK like a human, act like one and do things like one. I could not allow Matt to do something like sell you!” she was so angry and distracted she cut herself in the soft inside part of her finger. The knife was sharp and cut deep. Her blood poured out quickly.  
Elis yelped and put the finger in her mouth, trying to stop the blood, but it was too much.

M-bot sprinted from his position near the door to her and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. With his free hand he quickly and precisely pressed her artery in the soft inside of an elbow.  
Her finger stopped bleeding almost immediately. 

“Put your fingers here please,” he asked and led her unharmed hand into the pressed place in her elbow and pushed down. When he was sure that she wasn't at risk of bleeding, he rushed to the bathroom where he expected to be a proper medkit. He found only a few patches and a peroxide. It was not enough for such a deep wound, but he worked with what he had.

He came back to Elis who was leaning against the kitchen counter with her bleeding finger above the sink.

“This has to be enough for us at this moment,” he run around the kitchen counter to her and pressed her fingers into the elbow even more. “Now please hold still, it will hurt a little.” He grasped her wrist in a firm clutch and poured the peroxide on it.

“Do not make such a big deal about it, it's but a scratch. Ouíííííí!” her heroic words were stopped by her whining. M-bot was holding her so firmly she could not escape and while she was wiggling around, he worked on cleaning and patching her finger up.

“I am sure we are done here,” he let her hand go and started to clean the bloody mess around.

Elis frowned like a little upset child and looked at her hurt finger wrapped in a few rows of the patches so perfectly it did not hurt at all and yet she could not move her digit.  
“No soft blow or a kiss for a good healing?” she mumbled for herself not meaning for him to hear.

M-bot had amazing hearing sensors, “What does that mean?” he turned at her.

Elises face turned red. She was holding her hurt hand with the other one like it was an injured puppy. “You know, that thing people do when somebody gets hurt. They blow on it or kiss it for a good healing charm” she smiled shyly.

“Give me a second please. Searching - good healing blow,” he stopped moving for a second. in front of him appeared a mirrored Google page. He was speeding through many pages and he stopped at some article and highlighted words that reads: “Blowing on wounds creates a scab within three hours instead of the normal 24 hours but more tissue is sacrificed in the process.”  
“According to this the blowing on the wound is recommended” M said and the page in front of him dissolved back into his body.  
He leaned forward and cupped her wounded hand in his palms and started to blow on her finger.  
She was surprised how big his lungs were since he was blowing a steady stream of wind on her finger for a long time.

“I think it is enough, M-bot.” she smiled when it started to be awkward.

He stopped blowing air on her finger, but didn't look convinced she was fine.

“Can I ask you something?” she started.

“Of course, milady. My primary objective is to answer any question as quickly as possible. What is it?”

Elis was wondering for a second on how to say it. “How...well...how should I call you? You know, I can't call you ´M-bot´ forever!”

M-bot smiled and a small window appeared in front of him with words “RENAME BOT” and a flickering cursor with a keyboard underneath it. “You can name me however you want, milady.”

Elis went uneasy. She was dumb when it came to naming something. Her pets were mostly called like “Samwise” “Billy” “Marshal” or “Steve” not thinking about if the pet was female or male.  
She stepped closer to the keyboard. “How do you want to be called?” She asked, lost on this.

“I accept any name you give to me and I will respond to it every time.”

Elis was thinking deeply. She tried some of the names, but nothing suited him so she deleted it and wrote a new one. Then she decided and wrote a simple M in a capital letter and hit OK.

“Saving the changes,” he said and went silent for a second. “Name accepted.” he smiled at her.

“Well that is done,” Elis took a deep breath in and out.

“I like it,” said M.

“Really?”

“Yes. It's short and easy to remember, good pick, milady.”

Elis took a step back, looking deep into his smiling brown eyes and tripped over her own legs. 

M jumped to her and caught her in midair “You seem to be a little dizzy from the blood loss recently. Do you want me to carry you?” he asked.

Elis laughed “I cut my finger, not saw off my legs! I can walk on my own.” she wiggled of his hands and stood by her own and then she looked at her toasts. They were stained with a faint red colour when she was fiddling with her finger and stained everything even herself.

“I think I lost the appetite for toasts. What about a popcorn?” she turn at the robot. “We can watch a movie before bed..I mean before we go to sleep.”

“My digestive system is able to process small solid food so popcorn will be ok with me.” he informed her.

“Popcorn it is then!” she smiled and started preparing bowl and a butter popcorn. “Can you please go and prepare some movie to watch?” she asked him.

“I do not have a specific taste for movies and also I saw every single one that is on my internet connection, milady. What do you want to watch?”

Elis waved her hands “ Maybe some horror. Just pick a good one.”

She came to the living room to M who was standing next to the TV, looking up at nothing. The TV was flickering with many pages as he was connected to its wireless internet connection and searched for the best movie to watch.

Elis turn off the lights, sat down on the sofa and settled herself comfy in the fluffy pillows, a big bowl with popcorn on her lap.

“I am pretty sure this one has the best review from the general section,” he informed her and put on the TV one of the newest movies. Elis knew about this one. It was considered the most scary movie of all time, but she was a horror movie veteran, she knew how the creators overpraise their movie and how bad and predictable the movie mostly is. But he picked it by himself and that was enough for her.

“I agree, let's watch it!” she curled up in a tiny ball.

M-bot stood there like a weirdly shaped lamp and was looking in front of him like a loyal servant waiting for his master's command.

Elis noticed him. “Why won't you sit down?”

M-bot immediately sat on the carpet, his legs bending in a weird ways while doing that.

“No I meant here at the sofa.” she pat the place next to her. She was sure she will be scared and a feeling of someone next to her will give her some courage.

“If it is your command…” he stood up and moved to the sofa. There he sit straight with his palms on his knees.

Elis overlooked it. He was just a machine after all.

They were half way into the movie and while M was still sitting like nothing was bothering him, Elis was during the whole time sinking more and more into the pillows, stuffing her cheeks with the popcorn. She offered some of it to M and her hand was shaking so hard she almost dropped the bowl.

M glanced at her and scanned her. “You are showing signs of a distress and a high blood pressure. May I recommend some…”

“I am fine! Wanna popcorn?” she cut him short and set the bowl between them.

He accepted and put a few in his mouth. “Milady, your blood pressure is rising and falling rapidly, I recommend a calm time in bed.” he said after he swallowed.

“I told you I am fine!” she said.

The silence was cut by Elise's scream, when something horrible popped out in the TV. Suddenly M had a lap full of spilled popcorn and Elise's shaking hands around his waist and her head on his chest. She leaped from her place so hard the pillows flew around. The bowl was still swirling on the ground.

“Turn it off!” she mumbled into his shirt. With one flick of his eyes the TV went black. The room drowned in the sudden darkness.

M was holding his arms slightly above his head not sure what to do now. His highly functioning brain was working overtime to solve this problem, but he was helpless. She was not giving him any commands and she was not showing any signs of big health problems.  
“Milady?” he asked softly.

“Yes?” she whimpered, burrowing her face into his chest. He did not only looked but also felt as a real human. She felt no metal rods or plastic tubes but only bones and strong muscles. She had the urge to press herself into him even more. He patted her on her shoulder, hopeless on how to comfort her now.

“Do you feel better?” he asked and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

Elis snapped out of her scared herself and quickly retrieved back away from him. She almost forget he was just a confused robot and not her human friend with emotions.  
“I am sorry, I overreacted I was really scared so I sought a shelter...” she hid her hair behind the ear, face red as a radish.

“Shall we continue now?” he asked and Elise's eyes widened, then she realised he meant the movie and facepalmed herself in her mind.

“No thank you, I think I had enough to have a pretty big nightmares tonight,” she smiled at him and get up. 

M. was on his feet quicker, prepared to help her anytime. He still felt her heart beat faster than normal, her face was white and her pupils were dilated. “I will help you to get to your room,” he offered her his hand.

“I do not want an assistance.”

“I insist.” he said.

It was a little sign of a disobedience but she took it as a normal sign of chivalry or maybe his programming and the laws of the robotics are kicking in. She took his hand and let him hug her shoulders with the other one. She was really shaken and hurt from the cut before after all, she deserves some pampering, didn't she? He was leading her across the hallway to her bedroom.

“I will take it from here, thank you M.” she softly wiggled from his grip when they get into her room.

“As you wish. I will be in the living room if you need me.”

“Good night.”

“Good night, milady.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one but do not worry, there will be longer parts to this story :-)

The next morning Elis woke up to the phone insanely ringing. She growled and picked it up.  
“Hmh?” he mumbled into it.

“Haya cous!” chirped Matt.

“I want to kill you, Matt,” she mumbled when she saw he called her two minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off.”

“I just want to know how you two get along before you go to work, dearest,” he was chuckling behind his phone but quickly got serious “are you OK? He did not hurt you, did he?”

Elis sat up and combed her messy bed hair with fingers “no Matt, he is the dearest guy you could get me, thanks and bye.”

“Wait hold on! I almost forgot to tell you to not…”

“BYE!” she pushed the hang up button and stretched. She had so enough of that spoiled little brat.  
She got herself clean in the bathroom and went right into the living room to wake up M. but he was not there.  
She looked around and then she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She opened the door and saw M hopelessly trying to get that overcooked egg from the pan. A google search bar was opened next to his right hand and it was now swirling through the pages searching for a clue on how to get that egg off.

She realised his hair was wet. He probably had a bath before cooking and she didn't even noticed it in the bathroom. His hair was not looking greasy as yesterday but poofy and curly, mostly on the long fringe. His cheeks were pink from where the hot water hit his face and his bare forearms were still a little bit wet too. His shirt stuck on his back, forming a wet stain on it.

Elis was watching him from the doorway. He was not swearing but his face looked so angry the milk will go bad if he looked at it.

“Wanna help?” she asked.

M turned to her not showing a sign of any other emotions than the anger on the stubborn food on the pan.

“Good morning, milady. Want breakfast now?” he put down the pan and showed her a plate with finished eggs, bacon, toasts and vegetables.

When she saw that feast her mouth watered. “That is all for me?”

“Sure. I had my daily ration already,” he put the plate into her hands and she started eating standing up, leaning against the kitchen counter. She was watching him as he tried to clean the mess he made. He was so furiously working he grasped the hot pan in a ditch effort to scrub the burnt food from it, he burned his forearm.  
Elis jumped when she heard the “ssst” of the sputtering meat-plastic. M did not bat an eye and looked at his red forearm. He shrugged, puffed some oxide on it and covered the burn with a piece of a plaster.

“Do you need anything from me, milady?” he asked when he noticed her gaze.

“Are there others like you? I mean the same...face and all,” she asked with a full mouth.

“I am one of a short group of hundreds of M-bots like me. We are all the same. All made by one original model.”

“Is anything on you optional?”

“Not now, but soon our designers will start to sell an optional models too. You do not like my design?”

Elis spit her food back at the plate, “no no nonononono! That's not what I meant! I meant if I am the only one to have you like...you,” she pointed at all of him.

“I am sorry but there is actually…” he counted for a second, “152 M-bots in a private possessions and many of others waits in the company's mechanic facility.

Elis went silent. She put her plate on the counter. “Thanks for the breakfast. It was tasty. I have to go. See you in the afternoon.” she gave him a little smile and went out to work.

She worked as an assistant of an abusive boss. It was a hard work but still they payed her regularly and her wage outweighed the problems she had with her supervisor.

Today he was on a work trip so she had a effortless day. She was mostly thinking about M.

Sure they were made to look attractive and if their model is a living person, she really wants to meet him, but the thought of being one of many same personalities, same faces and a mindless programs just send uneasy chills down her spine.  
She so wanted to make him a part of her home, part of her “family” but the other side of her mind was thinking “he does not need us, he is just a tool. We should act like IT is just a machine.”  
Elis looked hopelessly at the coffee maker in the corner which was softly bubbling with a fresh coffee.  
If she acted like it was alive, she would feel even more sad and alone. She had to change her approach, that would make her feel better.

It is just a cool gadget after all.

Elis got a message on her phone. It was from Google. The message reads: Dear Mrs/Mr., your M-bot has been idling for a couple of hours. If you want to give him orders even when you are away, use our new app!”

She thought it will be cool. She downloaded the app and connected to her M-bot´s program. She gave him a few simple orders following the rules in the app and hit SEND.

*********  
When she opened the door to her flat she was surprised by a nice clean home. Everything she gave her M-bot to do was fulfilled on 100%. She found it sleeping in the armchair with a wire plugged in its half naked body. Somehow it get its shirt dirty in the process of cleaning and one of the tasks was a laundry, so it add its only shirt to the clothes now hanging on the rack.  
Elis was surprised of its shallow breath. It looked like it was actually asleep and not just charging its empty battery.

“I am home,” she said into the silence.

M-bots eyes flew open, the logo on its arm shined. It lifted its head slowly from the side of the armchair “Good afternoon, milady. Had you a good day today?” it smiled.

“Did you made everything I gave you to do?” she asked sharply.

The M-bot stared at her in a little shock, then it stands up and plucked the wire out of its body, “Yes milady. Everything you asked for is done to your satisfaction,” it said like a soldier.

“Good. Now I will have a bath and you can prepare the TV for a movie time.”

Its face lit up when it heard that “what kind of movie you want me to pick?”

“Whatever,” she waved her hand and turned her back to it making her way to the bathroom.

Later she watched the movie while M-bot was quietly sitting next to her. This time it picked some funny family movie. She felt like it almost knew what taste she has today. She ate all the popcorn.

“How is your finger doing?” asked M-bot when they turned the TV off and she lighted the lamp next to the sofa on.

“My what?” she turned to the robot.

“Your finger. Can I look at it? It may need a new bandage.” it reached for her patched up finger. She hesitated for a second, then she slowly put her hand into its.

The M-bot slowly and carefully unwrapped her finger and inspected it closely, “It is healing fast, milady, but it still needs a new bandage. I will be right here.” the robot got up and brought her a fresh set of patches.

She looked at its work. The robot was clumsy in the kitchen but it was working precisely and carefully like a surgeon trying not to make her hurt even more.

“There. Done.” M-bot showed her her newly patched up hand. Then it lifted her finger to its lips and blow at it softly. “All better.”

Elis was looking at such a gentle gesture for a while and then she snapped out of it, pulling her hand back from the robot's fingers. “I am going in bed.” she said and get up.

“Good night milady,” she heard from behind.

“Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and giving kudos, it really pushes me forward to post another parts and stories. You rock!:-)

Elis woke up a few minutes before her alarm. She was feeling grumpy and her head hurt for some reason. She get a shower and came to the hallway to check the robot. It was quietly sitting in the chair. It had that blue shirt back on, the cable was stuck under it. It looked like in a deep sleep. It's black messy hair was falling into its eyes and on cheeks. It was breathing softly.  
Elis didn´t wanted to wake it up. She can give the robot tasks on her way to the work. She took a sip of water and a toast she had in the fridge to take on a road and left the flat.

Her abusive boss was back from the work trip and unfortunately she forgot to take the painkillers for her head so she was just trying all day not to anger him and tiptoed around the facility as silently as she could whining in head pain.

“Heya El!” called her colleague Rosa when Elis was passing the hallway to her office. Rosa was a simple girl. She was that typical “nice face of the company” with her extended blond hair, tons of makeup and at least three push-up bras under the pink and white sweatshirt.

Elis was currently walking around in her gray suit with a blue blouse, back hunched under the stress and pain in her head with a stack of paper under her left arm and her trustworthy cup of a steaming coffee in the other one.   
When Rosa called at her, she almost dropped everything she had when her hurting head exploded in colours and fireworks.  
Rosa was notorious to have the voice that could crack glass and Elis just experienced that first hand.

“How's it goiiiiiin´!?” she scuttled towards Elis on her black high heels and pat her on the shoulder. Elis knew this girl was the only person in the world who was born to be totally un-offendable so she made a sour face at her “I feel like a beautiful butterfly, Ro.” the sarcasm dripping from every word she said like a venom.

Rose giggled and patted her again “oh stop it you! I can see you feel bad. Did you had your beauty sleep tonight? Because if you don't get it you may have a serious problems with your skin, dear, you must...”

“Miss?” She was stopped by a guy who spoken behind her.

“Yes?!” She turned, visibly upset all of the sudden.

Elis recognised that voice and looked over, shocked.

In front of them was an M-bot. Elis thought for a second her bot found its way here after it made all of its work to maybe ask for another. Then she realised this bot was wearing a bright pink sweatshirt with a golden stitched R on it and a white trousers with a white sneakers. But he was like an identical twin to her own robot.

“What do you want?!” spit Rosa, hands put on her hips in an angry position.

“I completed the mission you asked me to do. Here is your coffee, miss,” it said, handing Rosa a paper mug with a lid.

“Is it latte?” asked Rosa and opened up the lid to check for herself.

“Yes,” answered the M-bot softly.

“Brown sugar?”

“Two spoons as you asked.”

“Hot?”

“Drinkable as you wanted.”

“What about a cookie?”

M-bot stopped, clearly shocked it forgot. Rosa's face turned red, she bit her lips and started to shake violently. Then she quickly calmed down and breathed out.

“HOW am I supposed to drink this SHITTY coffee if I have NOTHING to bite into?” she grinded the words from behind her teeth.

“I am terribly sorry, miss. I will get you a cookie right away,” the robot made a step away but then Rosa´s patience blew off like a bomb.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN´? I AM YOUR MASTER AND I WILL TELL YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE! YOU WILL STAY HERE NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR SUPERVISORS TO SEND YOU BACK! YOU ARE AN UNUSABLE TOOL!” and with that words she run away as fast as her tiny feet could carry her.

Elis was shocked. She also spilled her own coffee when Rosa started to scream. M-bot was still looking unimpressed, but Elis saw its eyes. The robot was looking down as in shame and its eyes were dark.

Elis made her way closer to the robot. It lifted its head slightly to look at her. It was not her robot, she somehow recognized it from its eyes.

“You are a good robot. Do not be offended by her. She is bitchy to everyone.” she tried to lift its spirit and it was listening to her but it did not respond since she was not its owner.

After that she left the robot to itself waiting for the owner.

**********  
She came back to her office and shut the door behind her. She put all her things on the table and collapsed into the chair.  
How could she be so rude to M?! She was taking him as a fucking tool although he had more humanity in his one mechanical pinkie than the half of the humans together!

She spend the rest of her day contemplating on how to apologise to M. and thinking about herself and what she became.

After the work she rushed to the nearby store to buy food and run as fast as the heavy bags allowed her back home.

******

“Milady!” M sprung out of his chair and run towards her as soon as she opened the front door and showed in with two big paper bags in her hands. He quickly took them from her and without any problems brought them in the kitchen where he started to unpack it.

Elis took off her shoes, a coat and a purse, threw the keys in the bowl and came in the kitchen.  
She watched as M-bot worked on sorting the food and smiled. They were so useful, handy and obliging she could not imagine why she was so cold against him. She felt an enormous anger at Rosa and thought about that poor robot she owned. He was just trying to fulfill her every wish as best as he could and, as she knew Rosa, she was spilling commands at him so fast even his highly functional brain did not catch everything.

As an apology she came closer to M who was currently stuffing cans into the cupboard above him, and hugged him from behind.

A loud clink was heard as he dropped the can he was holding.

“Milady?” he asked, again, unsure what to do. He slowly turned as her hands allowed him and now her head was resting against his chest..

He was not tall, just a few inches more than her, but she had problems connecting her hands behind him as his chest was pretty wide.

“I just wanted to say I am sorry,” she mumbled into his chest.

“For what, milady?”

“For the treatment I gave you yesterday.”

“I noticed nothing, milady.”

She knew he was not telling her the full truth that much his systems allowed him, but she was not arguing with him. She hugged him even tighter instead.  
Then she noticed his hands were above his head in an awkward position.

“It is ok to hug me.”

“As you wish, milady.” his hands slowly lowered and landed on her shoulders and he put his palms on her shoulder-blades.

They stood there for a second.

“You have an actual heart beat?” she asked quietly.

“I was designed to resemble a real human being in every way.”

She nodded and burrowed her face deeper into his shirt.

“Did something happen, Milady? You seem upset.”

“I met one of your brothers, M.” she said to him after a short silence.

“I hope it went well.”

“He looked just like you. My coworker had him. She acted like he was just some kind of a tool,” mumbled Elis with her face on his chest.

“Well, technically we ARE tools…” M started.

Elis draw from him “Do not say that! You deserve to be treated as a human with special features, not like some kind of a stupid blender in the kitchen!” she was so upset she started shaking. She remembered Rosa and her behaviour towards another M-bot. Her hands clenched into fists.

“Milady?” asked M softly approaching her “My sensors are telling me your blood pressure is rising rapidly and your temperature is higher than normal. I recommend a light dinner and mild shower for reduction those high numbers.”

“I will be fine,” she mumbled.

“Do you want anything from me right now, milady?”

Elis put a few fingers on her head, which started to hurt again. “I think I will be OK, I just need a hot shower, that's all,” the pain was horrible.

“If you excuse me miss. I can do my work for you automatically without your supervision.” a light blue window showed in front of him with words 

GIVE FULL ACCESS?  
YES NO

Elis was so tired she hit YES just to get away and be in the hot water right now.  
M smiled at her “thank you milady, have a nice bath.”

************

When Elis came back from the bathroom, M was waiting for her with a painkiller in one hand and a wonderfully smelling tea in the other.  
Elis jumped in surprise. She was not expecting him waiting there. Thankfully she was dressed up already.

“I noticed some heavy disturbances in your frontal lobe area. I recommend you a light painkiller and a herbal tea.” he handed her the said ingredients. Elis smelled the tea. She did not remembered she bought this type.  
M noticed her confusion and explained “it´s a fresh lemon with a cove, sweetened with a honey. This is the natural way of helping with pain.”

Elis smiled at him “you are really observant, thank you,” she took the pill and drink a few sips of the steaming tea. She felt better immediately. “Could you prepare a TV for a movie?” she said between sips.

“It will be my pleasure.” he bowed a little and left here to prepare the living room.

*********

Elis came a short after in her most comfortable pyjamas and with the tea from M still in her hands. She sat on the sofa.

M started the TV and while the logos were running on it, he left the room. Elis was wondering where he went and then she heard popping sounds from the kitchen. M came back with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. He put the bowl on the table and pushed the table closer to the sofa. Then he unfolded the blanket and tossed it around Elise´s shoulders and back.

Elis was so surprised she just watched as M sat next to her with his daily portion of his drink, folded his legs in a lotus position and sipped from his drink.

After a good minute of silence he noticed Elis staring at him in awe. He was such a gentleman and he did not even know it.

Elis had a few actual boyfriends before but not one was at least half as thoughtful as her new friend here.

“I picked something soft to watch. It is some romantic comedy.” M said because he misinterpreted her confusion.

“Thank you.” Elis said with a high voice. Her cheeks were burning already. She was not used to such pampering! She reached for the bowl of popcorn and stuffed her cheeks.

The movie was really a sugary sweet romance about a love triangle and an attractive confused brunette suffering for many embarrassing moments. Elis was mostly focused on the romantic parts. When the main protagonist and one of her suitors kissed passionately, she could not look away.

“Your pupils are dilated, milady,” said M suddenly.

It was the first thing he´d said since the movie started, making Elis twitch in surprise. She looked at him.

M was focused on her. She could almost hear the silent buzzing of his highly functional eyes and the clicking sound his brain was making while scanning her face and trying to came out with a conclusion.

“I am fine, don't worry so much.” she tried to say, but her voice betrayed her. She noticed her cheeks were burning, she had to be red as a beet.

“You are sending signals of a high level of estrogens and arousal.” he said without blinking like he announced todays weather.

That forwardness made Elis blush even harder. The sudden change in her body temperature worried M so much he sat closer to her and put one of his palms on her burning forehead.

Elis moved back in shock. His hand was nicely cold, big and soft like a silk. He moved his hand on her cheek. His brain was processing the temperature and calculating the cure. She unintentionally leaned into his hand. It was almost as big as half of her face. His skin smelled of soap and faintly of a plastic he was made of.

M noticed her behaviour. “I am able to fulfill your every desire, if you want me.”

Elis opened her eyes and pulled her face away from his hand “Oh nonononono! I was not...I did not...that´s not what I meant..I mean...!” she started blabbering, waving her hands around.

M put his drink away, his palms scooped her face and turned her back to him. Elis was so surprised she just watched as M leaned closer, closed his eyes and kissed her.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing passionate, just a normal easy kiss on the lips.

M pulled away from her. His expression had not changed at all. “Do you feel better now?” he asked softly.

Elis hummed something unrecognisable. She still felt his soft lips on hers and she regret it was just a short feeling. “Can I have another one? And maybe a little longer one?” she dared to ask.

“Of course,” M smiled, leaned closer again and pressed his cold lips on her burning ones. He was kinda numb in it so Elis took the opportunity to kiss him passionately. He tried to do the same, but he fumbled like a teenager who was experiencing kissing for the first time.

M tried to pull away after a few seconds but Elis grasped his shirt close to his neck and pulled him back. She pry his lips apart and met with his tongue. She was surprised how real it felt. Like kissing a human.

“Mi...lady?” mumbled M in between the kiss. He looked kinda scared and confused so Elis let him go.

“I am sorry. I let myself wild.” she quickly returned to her position on the other side of the sofa.

“You did nothing wrong, milady. I am here for you.” answered M but he too looked shy.

“You are not my slave, M.” she turned at him. “And you certainly do not have to do anything you do not want to do.”

“But you are my mistress and I have to do anything according to my programing.” he bowed his head and his shoulders lowered.

Elis sat closer and pat him on his back “I do not want you to be sad, M. What about we rewrite those programs so you will be free of those boundaries?”

M started laughing “those are really complex programs in me and not talking about your zero skills in hacking them. Also they are really highly secured so there is no way of rewriting them. But thank you for caring.” he smiled at her.

At least she made him laugh. Elis smiled back “Is it OK if I lean against you?” she shuffled her blanket and put the half of it around M´s shoulders.

“You are more than welcomed.” he lifted his right hand. When she snuggled closer he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.  
They spend the rest of the evening like this and when Elis started to yawn and fall asleep M sent her to bed. She hesitated for a second but then she gave him a soft kiss on a cheek and went in her room. M sat in the armchair in the library corner, plucked himself on the electricity and fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots has feelings now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below so I can have some feedback for this story and continue to post it here :-) Thanks a lot for everything, you are a great people!
> 
> -Dana

They were slowly getting used to each other during the whole week. M did a few things that made Elis think twice about his programing and how much is he actually bonded by it. He made her breakfast everyday before work and when she came back home her apartment was squeaky clean and M was waiting for her.

Elis came home to see M sitting on his sofa, charging himself. She found him another shirt before so when his first one got dirty he could wear the spare one. He was asleep. His shirt was half open and the white cable was stuck in his left peck.   
She watched him for a while. She noticed he was softly snoring, his chest peacefully rising and falling. He smelled of shampoo and a cologne.  
Elis decided to buy him some men's stuff last week since his beard and hair were actually growing and she had to taught him how to use the stuff.  
He had a really good knowledge from the internet, but that was all just a theory. He never shaved himself for real before and his beard started to look a little bit messy. It was a ton of fun, shaving cream was all over the bathroom and thankfully noone was hurt during the process.

Now he was sitting here in front of her, his beard carefully trimmed and his overgrowing hair falling into his eyes. He refused to let them cut and Elis had to admit he looked even more handsome with such a messy fluffy hair.  
His glasses were put aside. He did not used them much since they were just a nice detail - his eyes were perfectly functional and there was a normal glass in the glasses.

She tiptoed closer and leaned to give him a soft kiss on a cheek.   
M´s eyes flew open and the irises shined and that made Elis jump back. He giggled. “Did I scare ya?”

“NO!” Elis calmed her quickly beating heart and hit over his shoulder. He made her jump really high.

 

He was quickly developing his own identity as it seemed. He was joking, making a small pranks at her and laughing every time. She loved his laugh. It was a deep sincere laugh that came from the depths of his throat. It made her day always better even when she had a rough time at work before.

They often kissed. It was mostly a soft kiss on a cheek or a forehead or in the hair, which was mostly used by M. But the bigger kissing was not on the routine since M was still feeling a little bit awkward and he had no idea what he was doing.  
Once Elis tried to give him a french kiss. He had no clue of what was he supposed to do so he tried his best.  
Elis almost choked on his tongue and then she spend a good few minutes puking in the toilet because it irritated her stomach and she had a really light gag reflex.

************  
They spend most of their evenings together on the sofa watching a movie or reading a book. Elis loved his deep voice so she convinced M to read her aloud one day.

“I do not want to, sorry. Maybe later.” he tried to avoid the eye contact. His cheeks turned pink. They agreed that he can say “I don't want to” whenever he wants and she put it in his system so he was allowed to do that.

But sometimes Elis was stubborn. She frowned. “M, I give you a direct order to read me a book!” she commanded.   
M had no other choice. His programming kicked in. He picked a book, sat on the sofa next to Elis and started reading aloud.

Elis laid down, put her bare feet on his lap and closed her eyes. His voice was so silk she almost fell asleep while listening to him. If he sang her a lullaby she would be in a dream world in no time.

“And they lived happily ever after and then they died. The end!” said M and closed the book with a loud bang after just a few minutes of reading.

Elis jumped and her eyes flew open. “That´s all?” she said.

M laid the book on the table and holded her feet on his lap. Elis widened her eyes.

“You know I do not like getting those strict orders.” he hummed the words like a threat and it made Elise´s neck hair stand up.

“Well, you are mine and I can do anything I want with you,” teased him Elis. She knew he knew it was only a game between them, not a real argument.

M tickled her bare feet. 

“NO WAY!” Elis tried to retrieve her feet but M was holding her by the ankles.

“REVENGE!” yelled M and tossed himself on Elis, tickling her in armpits and on her hips. She tried to wiggle away but M sat on her and pinned her down to the sofa, continuing with the tickling torture. 

Elis was screaming her lungs out, waving her hands around trying to toss M down or tickle him too, but he had no tickle spots on him.

Their tickle game slowly faded into a laughing and gasping for air from all that laugh. M put both of his elbows on the sides of Elise´s head and leaned closer, watching her giggling with her hands under her chin clenched into a tiny fists. When she realised the tickling was over she opened her eyes. She met with his ones. They were so close she could count the different shades of brown in his irises. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. 

M lowered his head and kissed her on the neck. It tickled but it made her sigh.  
When M saw his move was welcomed, he continued. His short beard brushed her sensitive skin on the neck and that feeling sent shivers down her spine. She tossed her head back to show more of her skin to him and M embraced that gladly.

M was crouched above her like a leopard above its prey. One of his hands slipped behind her neck. The second one traveled right on her shoulder blades. He slowly lifted her up a little bit above the pillow. His biceps flexed, forming a huge bulges under his shirt. He continued the sweet kissing trail across her neck.

His muscles weren't the only things bulging.

Elis shuffled her legs to get a more comfortable position under M when she brushed over his crotch area. M moaned and pulled away from her, surprised by his own reaction. He lost all his strength in arms and let Elis fall back into the cushions.

“Ups, my bad,” giggled Elis.

“It's fine, I am sorr..” his apology was interrupted by another moan.

Elis did that purposely this time. She pressed her knee into his crotch, making him bow his head and hold breath. “Stop that!” he hissed.

“Why?” Elis hold both of her hands under her chin, looking all innocent at him.

“I am not used to that!” he grinded the words from behind his teeth. 

Elis was gently rubbing her calf across his trousers “Does it feel unpleasant to you?”

M shook his head and made another soft moan. His hips were moving on their own against her leg. He was actually shaking. When he opened his eyes and focused on Elis, his pupils were so dilated his irises looked black. He could not contain himself for a long time. All of his circuits were quickly getting overpowered and a few of the programs in him already shut off because of overheating. And Elis under him looked like such a tasty treat! 

One deeply coded virus program which was hidden till now woken up in his body and because M´s firewall was down, this program got inside his head.  
He tried to fight it but his head and body were teased by the arousal and he was not ready to fight this virus like this. He mostly fought it during the day so often he almost took it as a routine, but now it was almost impossible to resist it.

Elis yelped when M reached for the pillow and put it on her face. She glanced that his expression changed. Instead of red cheeks and a half closed eyes heavy with arousal he suddenly looked like a bloody killer. He even smiled before he covered her mouth with the cushion and pressed it down.

Elis tried to fight but it was no use. She was suffocating and loosing all her breath. Her lungs were calling for air but she had none. Her legs fell back on the sofa, her arms weakened.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared and the cushion fell down. She gasped for air and quickly retrieved back from M. He was sitting there, looking at his own hands like he was seeing them for the first time. There was a shock and a despair on his face.

“WHAT THE HECK?!” screamed Elis and coughed.

“I am so sorry. Please forgive me!” M was close to crying.

“What was that for?!” she was sitting on the other side of the sofa as far from him as she could.

“I could not contain it. It is a virus and I am unable to keep it away while aroused. It is simple to keep it behind the firewall of my brain but sometimes it finds a way inside and I have to push it away again.” he hid his face in his hands.

“You have a virus? Why didn't you tell me? We could have let you fixed.”

“I am pretty sure they will tell you there is no such thing as a virus in me. It was installed by them.” M peeked at her.

“They made you a program for killing?!” Elis yelped.

“I am so sorry. I did not want that. It just said ´Destroy mankind´ and I had to listen to it. It was a weak minute and it overpowered me. It won't happen again I promise.”

“Do all of your brothers have the same setting?” she asked.

M was thinking for a second “I am not sure, but I think yes.”

“That's horrible! Why?!”

M shrugged.

Elis was silent and then she asked. “Is it safe to be near you?”

“Yes. I contained it again in the place where it belongs. I am the same as before now. It came out because I was distracted.”

Elis crawled slowly to him and hugged him “I am sorry for teasing you. I knew you felt bad doing anything like that. Now I know why. I am really sorry.” she hid her face in his neck.

After that Elis behaved and did not tease M. They were happy with a soft kisses or a light touches. She felt like he was a forbidden fruit from the garden of Eden and she was unable to taste it. And even when she tried to control herself, she was dying for any touch from him.

**********  
Elis had to go to work in the monday morning but she was so lazy she almost overslept. Thankfully M was the best alarm she could imagine. He softly woke her up and told her she has like ten minutes to clean herself, eat, dress up and run to her work.  
She sprinted from her bed like on a fucking olympiade. Elis was mostly slow in preparing, she had at least half an hour for everything and now her morning routine was pressed into ten minutes only.

M was waiting for her next to the door to the flat. While she was in the bathroom cleaning her teeth and putting on socks at the same time, he prepared her some coffee to go in a paper mug with a lid and a sandwich in a plastic bag.

“Thank you thank you thank you I will be back at four I am so sorry oh food thanks bye!” she run around him like a tornado, came back to him, grasped the food and the coffee from his hands, stood on her toes, gave M a soft kiss on a cheek for everything and then she hopped outside the apartment while putting on shoes.

M looked a little bit shocked, then he laughed with a deep voice, shook his head and left to do his daily chores.

**********

Although she did her best, she came exactly five minutes late and she was immediately sent to her boss. Elis gulped.  
Her boss was really pissed off. He yelled at Elis for everything she could done in those five minutes and told her how much he needed her to be here during that time.  
Elis listened to it without asking anything. She knew she could not win an argument with this guy. He was a master of talking and yelling.  
Then he tossed her a bunch of papers. They were a dismissal papers. She was fired.

Elis tried to say anything for her defence but he started screaming anew. She just took the papers and left the office.

When she came to her desk, she found Rosa sitting by her table. “It is a really nice desk, Elis!” she chirped when she saw her colleague.

“What are you doing here, Ro?” asked Elis with a sour face while she picked some empty paper box and started putting her belongings into it.

“Oh they did not tell you? I am the new master´s right hand!” she giggled.

So they replaced an ugly old version of a secretary for a younger better-looking version. Great.

Elis almost screamed loud but she just bit her tongue, picked her things, said Ro goodbye and left. Ro already put her high heeled legs on the corner of the table and started cleaning her nails.

“Boi Elis! Have a nice day!” she called behind her.

“Good morning.” a soft deep voice was heard next to Elis.

She looked up and saw a sad looking M-bot in a pink sweatshirt with a gold R on it. He was carrying a bunch of boxes full of useless pink stuff into her former office.

“Good morning M-bot.” she answered and gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled softly and quickly left when he heard Ro calling to him angrily.

*********

Elis came back home after not more than an hour when she left. She felt like a wet rag. It was nothing bad for her to lose a job. Her family was ready to support her anytime she was in a trouble with money or work, but she felt horrible for even losing it.  
She told herself it was not worth an effort. The boss was a jerk, her coworkers were a mindless people living day by day hoping they will stay this way for the rest of their miserable lives. But she still could not convince herself it was not her fault. She felt guilty for everything she had ever done in the past years of her work.

M was not expecting her to be home so soon so when the key rattled in the door he was standing behind them awaiting an intruder.

“Milady!” he yelped when he saw her.

She had to look awful since she saw such a big shock in his eyes. She gave him the box and her purse, made her way into the kitchen and sat by the table in there.

“Did something happen?” he had no idea what was going on. He put the box on the floor and sat beside her.

Elis put her head in her hands and started sobbing silently. M immediately hugged her when he felt a disturbance in his sensors. She hid her face in his chest and her tears were quickly soaking into his shirt.

When she had no tears to spare she was only hiccuping and coughing from all the dry sobs she still had in her. M was calmly stroking her hair.

“Can you tell me what disturbed you so much, milady?” he asked after she calmed down a little.

“I lost my job,” she mumbled.

“That is nothing to cry your nice eyes out.” he put his cheek on top of her head and rocked her softly in the hug from left to right.

Elis giggled a little. His flattering words were so nice to listen to.

“Did they fire you because you came late?” he asked after a minute.

“The boss was a huge jerk. Also I think he planned it a long time ago. Rosa took my place already.” she sniffed.

“I am really sorry for it. Please do not cry for that anymore.” he lifted her head and swiped out the tears that stayed on her cheeks.

“I will not. But it is still a shitty day today.” she leaned to the table to pick a napkin from the box there and blew her nose.

“How about I make a nice proper breakfast since you visibly did not eat and then we can perhaps go out for a walk?” he suggested.

Elis cleaned her nose and looked up to him. Her eyes were bloodshot from all that crying and they hurt. She had to look disgusting. “A food and a walk will be fine.”

M kissed her on her temple “All right. I am on it!” he jumped up and started tottering around the kitchen making a great breakfast.

Elis collected herself and took a cold shower to wake herself up after the breakfast. Then her phone rang while she was dying her hair.  
It was Matt.

“He cous I heard what happened!” he started “Mom and aunt said you can spend your time with them while you search for a new work if you want. Also I will visit you afternoon. I have some fancy gadgets I want to share with you! We can play with them together!” he was so happy and trying to help Elis through her obviously bad day, she could not be even mad at him for buying new toys already.

“Ok. See ya at two pm!” she smiled at the phone and hung up.

They had a really great day that time. One of the best Elis had in a long time.

*********

Since she was home practically forever now and she had no stress from the work, she gained a few pounds and finally did not look too skinny. That all thanks to M who was an excellent cook and with help of his internet device he prepared such tasty meals that Elis ate at least twice as much as before.

Matt hung out with them for a few hours almost every day. They did not tell him about the virus incident since he was already freaking out when he get M a few weeks back and he tried to hurt him because of the virus operating in his body.

They had a dinner and then Elis escorted Matt to the door. She closed the door to him and pressed her temples with her fingers.

“Tired?” asked M who was leaning against the kitchen door frame, hands folded on his chest.

“Just a little bit. I would like to have a movie night again. We had it like a week ago.” she stroked her hair and watched M´s gaze upon her. She loved doing sexy moves and poses just to tease him a little bit. He seemed to develop some of his own feelings and she did everything to encourage him in that. But he still had not learned to call her by her name and not by the ´milady´.

“I will prepare the TV for the night.” said M.

“Or we can go out today. How about that?” Elis stopped him.

M smiled. “Should I find a nearby cinema?”

Elis smiled at him “Yes. You pick the movie. I go dress up,” and with that she run around and left him standing still in the hallway, searching on his internet engine for the best place they could spend the evening in and went into the bathroom to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything and please leave a comment, it makes my day better :-)

Elis took her time to put on a fresh makeup, do her hair and pick a dress with a matching handbag. When she came out of her bedroom, M was waiting for her patiently near the outside door. He was watching himself in the mirror next to the rack. Before he registered she was there, he tried to adjust his hair on the side but his now not greasy locks were stubborn and always returned to its previous position sticking up in a floofy mess falling into his eyes and blocking his view from glasses..

“Can we go now?” she asked, making M jump out his shoes.

“Sure!” he handed her a coat and picked an umbrella “today forecast is windy with rain, I recommend you to take this.” He helped her in the coat and opened the door for her.  
Elis was still so flattered by such a chivalry she blushed. Putting on her high heels took her longer than it should have because her fingers were clumsy all of a sudden.

They exit the building and stepped on the wet pavement outside. M immediately opened the umbrella and holded it mostly above her while handing her his free hand to lean on.  
She felt a little bit weird, holding hands with a robot. People were looking at them and she did not like that. Then she realised it was not because of with who is she but about what M was wearing.  
He had a simple shirt and a new home trousers and his black sneakers on and it was really cold outside. Everybody was wrapped up in their coats, hiding faces before spiky rain drops, but he did not bat an eye. She almost forgot he does not feel cold whatsoever.

“M? When does the movie start?”

“We have a good 45 minutes, milady. I thought about some food because you had none since you came home.”

Elis pulled him by his arm and leaded both of them to the nearby shopping centre.

“But milady, the cinema is that way,” he tried to point but he had a hard time to hold her by her arm and the umbrella above them at the same time. Her heels were clicking on the pavement.

“We are going to buy you some clothes before the movie!” she was practically marching towards the first shop she saw.

“I am fine, milady. I can have only one outfit on at anytime.” he tried to convince her, but she pushed him inside the shop already.

The shopgirl was honestly shocked when the only customers that showed in her shop were a nicely dressed lady and a robot. She´d heard about the new bots Google was selling, but she hadn´t see one up close. She recognized he was a robot because of his clothing and a light shining logo on his arm.  
She was tottering around M as much as she could offering him different types of shirts and coats.

M was lost so he looked at his mistress for help. He was not programmed to choose for himself but always seek instructions from his owners when in need. He was developing his own feelings but this was outside his training area.

Elis was giggling at the situation. He looked like a shy confused geek who never left his room and when he had to he was so insecure and clumsy around other people.  
She forced him to try on some new stuff and show her how it fit. She actually enjoyed this time.  
After a long period of time trying, changing and picking the right sizes they left the store with a big bag full of new clothes and two pairs of shoes. M was now wearing a new black leather jacket and a simple black beanie he actually picked by himself.

“We have only a few minutes to get to the cinema.” M said while opening the umbrella “We can take a shortcut, if you want.”

Elis hooked on his elbow, smiling like an idiot “yeah, let's take the shortcut. We do not want to be late!”  
M gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

They went into the creepy crooked alleyway, making their way to the cinema. Elis pressed herself closer to M, scared of every sound she heard. Now she regretted accepting the shortcut idea.  
The stray cats were running away when they saw them, making a lot of noise. Elis tried to not step into the disgusting puddles formed on the broken pavement. The cinema lights appeared on the other side of the alley, glowing in a dim shine.

“We are almost there.” said M, when somebody stepped in his way.

It was a huge fat guy with an evil grin on his face.

“Lookie lookie who we have here. A nice lady with her cutsie little boyfriend!” his voice was raspy from all that cigarettes he smoked and bottles he emptied in his life.

“Let us through.” commanded M, hiding El behind himself.

“Yo, boy! Ya are passing through ma gangway and I wanna some green for a safe passage, yo!” his breathed stunk like the black poodles in the alley.

M-bot was processing his language trying to understand what he said, but his systems failed him so he asked “What do you mean?”

 

That made the huge guy jump forward, clenching his Hulk fists around M´s new jacket, trying to lift his smaller body up.

“I said, bro, I wanna some money or I will take something else as a payment!” he turned at Elis with a lascivious look. She clenched the bags with clothes on her chest in a protective move trying to use them as a shield.

“I have to warn you mister that you are threatening to my mistress and if you broke one hair on her head I will have to enforce the second law of Robotics and disarm you.”

The guy realize who or what he was trying to threat and smiled even widely “oh what a pleasure! First I will fuck your missy and then I will sell you to the black market. You will cost kinda fortune I think!” he let M go and reached out for Elis. She tried to step back.

“I am really sorry.” said M and his fist clenched around guys wrist. He tried to shake the robot off, but M was standing like he was glued on spot. M raised his hand and twisted the man's arm behind his back, making that mountain of meat and fat squeal like a mouse.

“Now you will let us through without any other problems, dear friend,” M said, twisting the hand even more, making the robber to arch back.

“I will. I will!” yelped the guy so M let him go.

Elis quickly run to M and huddled beside him. They turned their backs to the robber and continued they way to the cinema.  
Elis was shivering “I never thought I will get robbed or worse...raped. Thank you for saving me.” she whispered to M.

“No problem Eli…”

His words were muffled by a giant hand that wrapped around his face and pulled him back. That street rat attacked them from behind.   
He pulled M to the ground where he pinned him with his heavy body, trying to hit M in the face. M-bot was fighting back with a strong force, but he was in a bad position to hit the guy in the soft spots.

“Get away from him!” screamed Elis, jumping on the guys back, hitting him with her small fists. He got annoyed by her and freed one of his arms to shake her down. He hit Elis in the face. She flew on the wet pavement and went silent.

M growled and bite that brute with all might he had in his artificial jaw, leaving bleeding teeth marks on his forearm.

“Ya fucking blender on legs!” screamed the guy and jumped on M again, strangling him.

Elis opened one eye. Her head hurt like crazy, the world was spinning. She hear a muffled noises of someone fighting, she smelled the horrible stench of a rotten garbage. She slowly lifted herself to sitting position and stabilized her head from dizziness.

She slowly blinked the mud out of her eyes, realising her bot was in a big danger. The robber was sitting on top of him, strangling his bare neck. She saw M gasping for air he needed for his air pumps in his body just as a normal human. His eyes started to roll back. He was hitting the guy in a blind rage hoping he would hit him good.

Elis searched for her handbag, remembering that she had a taser with her all that time! She palpated that big black box and wrapped her hand around it firmly.  
It was a new technology taser with wireless connection and it shoot four tiny needles that stuck onto the attackers skin or clothing and zapped him with a huge force, making him harmless in a mere seconds.

She tried to aim but all she could see with her half blinded eyes was a huge pile of twisting and turning bodies. She aimed as much as she could and fired, pressing the electricity button within it.

One of the needles stuck on M´s arm. The attacker and M were shocked by a huge wave of an electric pulse. The attacker let M be and fell on his back like a chopped tree. He was lying face up, eyes frozen to the sky. His unhealthy heart had no chance to survive such a huge impulse and stopped almost immediately. He pissed himself.

M gasped for air and started to shake. His whole body was twitching, muscles clenching on its own, fingers moving in an unnatural ways even when the taser was turned off. His circuits were fried on spot.

Elis crawled near to him and tried to calm him. She smelled a faint odour of a burned-out wires and plastic. She even saw a thin gray smoke coming from M´s half opened mouth and nose.

Thankfully someone just walked around the aisle and looked in it, seeing a lady in a dirty dress, leaning against her fallen partner with a dead body nearby. He run towards them.

“Are you OK miss?” Elis heard. She nodded and patted M´s chest and then pointed at the dead guy. She was in such a shock she just indicated a slit throat to make the guy understand he tried to kill both of them and he was dead himself now. Her head hurt like all hell, everything was blurry.

The ambulance was in the alley after a few minutes. During that time M stopped shaking and he was laying on his back with eyes closed, resting. Elis was sitting next to him, not leaving him for a second, making sure he is still breathing.

The doctors treated the wound on her head where she hit the pavement before and made sure she has nothing broken or sorely bruised. Then they checked the robber and they could only diagnose death.   
One lady came to Elis while her coworkers were covering the body, and gave her a rustling silver-gold blanket for heat. She lifted Elis on her legs and tried to escort her to the ambulance.

“What about him?” Elis pointed at M.

“We called the manufacturer already and they are on their way here. They will pick it up in a few minutes.” said the doctor while she helped Elis to lay on the lounger.

“You have to take him with me!” yelped Elis “I can´t leave him here!”

The doctor calmed her down. “Do not worry miss, everything will be OK. You are in good hands and thankfully you are not heavily injured but we have to look at that head closer to make sure you have no concussion.” she pushed Elis back on the lounger and gave her sedative injection.

The last thing Elis saw was a white sedan with Google logo stopping by the ambulance and two guys hopped off going to inspect her robot. Then the door to the ambulance closed and the sedatives started to work. She fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor mechanical friend

She was thirsty. So thirsty that her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Also her head hurt like mad she thought it will fell apart any minute. Her body was sore and she didn't want to move at all. This was worse than any hangover she had ever experienced.

Elis opened her eyes, discovering she was not in her apartment but in a white and blue hospital room. She slowly looked around and saw another five beds and three patients there with her. Two were sleeping, one woman was sitting and reading a book.  
A horrible stench of medical chemicals made its way to her nose, making her sneeze and cough.  
The lady in the bed opposite her looked up and when she saw Elis awake she stood up, took her stand with drip bag and moved next to her.

“How do you feel?” she asked when she appeared above Elis. She was unable to speak so she only showed her OK sign and tried to sit up. It was like she started a firework up in her head. Everything went red and she fell back to the pillows.

“Oh dearie please do not try to move. You had a mild concussion and a broken skull, you have to take a few days to rest.” the woman said, covering Elis with blankets and tucking her in.

“My robot?” asked Elis silently. Making words was almost as painful as sitting up so she tried to speak as soft as she could.

“What robot, dearie?” asked the woman “the doctors said nothing about any robots but ask them when they came to check you. They will be here any minute.”

As she was speaking the door to the room opened and three doctors entered. Two of them moved to the sleeping patients, controlling their monitors and changing drip bags while the last one came to Elis and the woman.

“Good morning lady. How are you today?” he asked the woman beside her bed, clicking his pen above the desks with paper and giving her a nice smile.

“Oh doctor Loughin, nice to see you again!” blushed the woman when she saw that handsome doctor. “I was just keeping this poor girl company.” she pointed at Elis who was lying in her bed trying not to move an inch.

Doctors blue eyes moved to Elis “and how about you, lady? How do you feel?”

Elis gave him a thumb up, then the pain came back and she frowned and turned the thumb down.

“I see you are still in a lot of pain. It looks like we have to give you a stronger painkillers,” he quickly wrote prescription on the paper.

Elis tried to speak and ask about her lost robot, but thankfully the lady beside her was quicker. “She asked about some robot. Do you know anything about it?”

The doctor was shaking his head, trying to remember. Then he asked “you had one of those M-bots with you, lady?”

Elis slowly and carefully nodded.

“I think I heard something about it from our ambulance crew. I am pretty sure they said the robot was pretty damaged so that guys from the robotic company took it with them. I am sure they will repair it and you will have it back in no time,” he gave her an encouraging smile.

“And you, my dear lady!” he pointed at the woman beside Elis “you are not allowed to leave your bed so back now!” he said that in a good way so the lady giggled and scuttled back in her own bed. With that the doctors left.

*******  
Matt visited Elis the day after. They called him since he was the closest relative and he was the only one who could help Elis get home safely.  
He picked her up in the morning with many questions on what happened and how he can help her to feel better. She was still a little bit shaken up but the doctors send her home since she was healing fast. Her headache was gone since she was on a heavy painkillers and she had to lay in bed for at least a week more. Matt called in her work, explaining what happened.

Traveling with him was a pain in Elise's ass. Matt did not shut up the whole way home in the cab and her mouth and throat was still a bit sore so she mostly communicated with nodding. He helped her into her apartment and led her to bed. Then he guarded her flat for the rest of the day, disturbing her every time to ask if she needs anything.

The next day Elis had enough strength to get up from her bed and take a bath. She was cleaned by the doctors while she was unconscious but she still noticed a faint smell of a rotten trash. A hot water made her muscles to relax and finally get some good mood in. She still has to call the Google company about M and she was so worried about his faith she could not sleep properly the last night.  
She slowly clean her hair trying not to touch the stitches behind her left ear and then she dried herself up. She found some clean clothes and made her way in the living room. Matt was sleeping on the sofa, libs tossed left and right, head tilted back, drooling all over himself.

Elis took her phone and silently went in the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and call the Google during it.

She found the phone number and first who greeted her was a pre recorded voice: “please stand by, other customers called before you. We are doing our best to connect you with the first free employee. Please stand by.” said a soft woman voice followed by a waiting music.

Elis was cooking, phone holding on her ear by her shoulder. Suddenly the music stopped and a real man´s voice introduced himself.

“Hello, my cousin´s robot was taken for a repair two days before and my cousin is too dumb to call you by himself. Can you tell me how is the repair going?”

“Give me a name of your cousin, miss,” asked the employee on the other side.

“Matthew Fredrick.”

“Give me a minute, miss, I will search for the robot you are looking for.” his voice accompanied a clicking sound of a computer. “I see. His M-bot is currently unavailable. It was really badly damaged and it is in the workshop right now. I believe we will send it back at his place during one week.”

“Thank you for your help. We will wait then.” Elis smiled. Her M will be ok. That is a wonderful news.

“I see your phone number and we will send you a message when and in what time it will be delivered to your cousin. Do you have anything else to ask?”

“No, that will be everything Thank you very much!”

“Have a nice day and goodbye.” he hanged.

******  
Elis enjoyed her stay at home since she had to recover from her injury. She send Matt to get groceries and she spend most of her free time on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and looking at the TV, reading or listening music. Her head was healing rapidly and her stitches were removed after a few days.

That day she came from the hospital from removing stitches her phone rang. It was an sms from Google. They send the repaired M-bot to them and it will be at Matt's place today. Elis jumped with joy and hurried to her cousin's flat. She then waited with him on the package during the whole day.  
In the evening the doorbell rang.

“I think it is them. I will go get it” smiled Matt and opened the front door. Disinterested delivery guy just handed Matt a small thin package and left.

“That´s something else. We are waiting for an M-bot.” sniffed Elis and put her chin back in her hands.

“That's it! They are shipping them in this tiny boxes. I know, I am as amazed as you, cous.” smiled Matt and put the box on the floor.

The lid immediately popped open and an M-bot spring out. He had the same blue shirt, black pants, glasses and a greasy hair as before when they unpacked him for the first time. He turned to Matt. “Hello,” he said with an omniscient smile on his face.

“M!” yelped Elis and jumped around his neck.

The robot looked at her confusingly and slowly shook her off. Then he turned at Matt again.

“I am pretty sure they reinstalled his settings,” said Matt.

“So he does not remember me?” Elis frowned. This was not her M as before, but maybe she can make him to remember everything they did together.

“I will rename him and give him to you as before.” Matt took the new manual that came with the M-bot and gave him a new name “M” and command to change the owner from Matt to Elis.

The robot turned at Elis with mechanical movements. Elis was quite uneasy when she looked at him. Ok, maybe he has to take some time to remember and act naturally since he was put in his original settings. Kinda like a laptop after a reinstall.

“Fine, so let's go home.” said Elis and gestured M to follow her. He walked behind her like a tin soldier.

They get to her flat in an awkward silence. Elis unlocked the door and let M in the hall.

“I recommend a charging station for night,” he said, turning at her.

Elis was confused “you used to sit in that armchair overnight.” she gestured at the comfy chair in the bookcase corner.

M nodded “do you request something for me today?”

“No. Thank you.” said Elis and watched as M walked over to the chair and sit at it in a perfect straight position.

“M?” she asked slightly. Two shining brown eyes turned at her, she made a small step back. His irises were glowing in the dark living room like a two lanterns  
“Good night.” she whispered.

M said nothing, he turned his head back to the straight position. 

She left him there and went in her bedroom. She felt really uncomfortable around him.

It was her M, but on the other side it was not. She knew every single M-bot looks like a doubler to the other one, but she thought she would recognize her M.

And this was definitely NOT her M.

**********

Elis had a day off so she was sleeping till late morning. She was so lazy and tired and her painkillers were so strong they made her feel like she was slightly drugged.  
She made her way into the hallway. M-bot was sitting in his armchair. When she entered, he turn his head to her without blinking. He was kinda scary, she thought.

“Can you make something for breakfast, please?” she asked.

“Yes” said M-bot and walked over to the kitchen almost bumping into her.

The breakfast was a disaster.   
This “new” M lacked any taste buds and he even burned the toasts. Elis was surprised her tea had no vitriol in it. Also the bot was looking at her like she murdered his favourite pet in cold blood and now he thirsted for her blood. He was slightly sipping from his cup, not taking his eyes off her.

She was so disgusted she let the food be and apologised to the robot, saying she felt bad after the surgery she had before and needed to go back to bed. The M-bot was following her with his gaze as she get up and quickly retrieved back into her room. She locked herself in.  
Thank god she had some candy and cookies hidden in her bedside table for a midnight snacks.

The M-bot was useless during the whole day. Elis got the courage to leave her room and do some chores. She gave him some small chores but he broke almost everything. She gave him the duster and commanded him to clean her books.   
She came to a disaster where M-bot was carefully picking book by book, touching them lightly with the duster, then ripping out some pages or just throwing the book on the ground.

Once he even hurt her a little. M-bot was on all fours, hopelessly trying to clean the flagstones in the hallway with soaking wet rag while Elis was cleaning the mess in her bookcase. She was on her way in her room with some of the most broken books where she hoped she will repair them. The floor was so wet her home slippers actually slipped. She swear she felt M-bot´s hand wrapping around her trousers, pulling her backwards. She was able to outweigh it and did not fall after all. She continued in her room as fast as she could. 

In the evening she left M-bot standing in the corner while he was charging and she hid everything breakable.

********

This was not her M and she was 100% sure about it. But she decided to give him one more try. She asked him if he could try to make a dinner.  
“Yes” was his simple answer as he moved in the kitchen. 

“Do you need any assistance?” she asked.

”No,” he answered but then turned at her with a glowing white window with GIVING ACCESS? In front of him “But I can finish the task automatically for you from now on.” his omniscient smirk was back on his face.  
Elis shrugged and hit YES. M-bot giggled a little and then left.  
She followed him, interested in what the hell is he going to do. In her surprise he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and turned at her.   
Elis took a step back.   
He took a step closer.  
Elis walked back in the hallway with eyes glued on M-bot who was slowly approaching her with a knife beside him.

Suddenly a doorbell rang. Elis jumped, but M-bot was calm as a weather before storm. She tried to back up a little bit to grab the door handle, but she was still too far and too scared to move faster.  
A loud knock was heard “Elis? Cous are you OK?” she heard Matt behind the door.

She looked behind her and that was the time M was waiting for. He leaped onto her and swung the knife. Thankfully Elis ducked on time and the knife only scratched her shoulder. She screamed in surprise, trying to push the robot off her while holding his wrist with the knife. Matt heard her screaming and tried to break the door.

Matt broke the lock on the door just in time. Elis was weakening fast and the tip of the knife was slowly lowering to her throat. Matt jumped on the M-bot and knocked him off Elis. He also kicked the knife away.

“Leave him be! He is too strong!” screamed Elis when Matt and the robot started to wrestle. Matt tried to run away, but M-bots grip was firm as a steel. Elis had only one idea. She picked up the heavy ceramic bowl with keys under the mirror and hit M-bot over his head with all her might. The bowl broke into pieces.  
The M-bot fell on his back and started shaking and twitching. A few sparkles came out of his broken head.

“Let's go!” she commanded.

Matt wiggled himself from the robot's grip and run after her, closing the kicked door behind him. “Where are we going?!” he called when they were running down the stairs.

“To the robotic factory.”

“We just get rid of one of their creations, why in all hell you want to get into their lair?” huffed Matt when they passed another floor.

Elis took another sharp turn on the stairs.  
“I need to find MY robot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this crazy story :-) Leave a comment for me so I would know someone likes it :-)
> 
> Dana


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s enter the lair, shall we?

The Google factory was not far away, nor under a heavy protection. It was a wide building with at least five floors and a big colorful fluorescent logo on the front. The doorway was lit up and the door was made into a tourniquets. Behind the glass wall a reception was visible with a very bored receptionist behind the counter flipping the pages of some magazine.

It was a cold autumn night so not much people were out in the streets and most of the offices were closed up now.

Elis made a step closer to the building but Matt grabbed her by her hand. “What do you think you are doing? You can't just waltz there and ask for the exact robot you want!” hissed Matt when they get in front of the building. “They will kick you out in no time!”

“Then we won´t go the front.” Elis hissed back and started looking around the building. She noticed a small door with big red EMPLOYEES ONLY on them. They had no doorknob but she noticed a guy nearby them.  
He was smoking, standing near the wall not far away where the bin was placed. He looked tired, his white shirt with a colourful round logo on his back was stained from food, drinks and certainly not washed up for a few days. 

“We will follow that guy.” she pointed at the google crew.

Matt widened his eyes “you want to attack him?!”

“If he notices us? Yeah!”

“You are crazy.”

“I know. Let's go!”

The guy put his cigar out by the bin and opened the door that was blocked from closing by a small rock. The door had a strong spring so it took him a few seconds to push them open. Then he slipped inside.  
Matt was first by the door but they were almost closed. His stopped them from closing completely by putting his fingers between the door and the frame. A loud crunch was heard and Matt put his other hand in his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Elis run to him and opened the door a little, freeing Matt´s fingers. He quickly switched hands and put his injured one in his mouth. “You owe me for that.” he mumbled.

Elis waved him away and carefully looked around the hallway behind the door. The guy did not notice the door and he was peacefully walking away and he disappeared in the elevator.

“Clean,” whispered Elis and pulled Matt inside the hallway. The door closed behind them with a soft metal click.

“What now?” hissed Matt.

“We have to look around. There must be some robot storages around here!”

They separated. Elis walked left, Matt looked to the right. It was not a long hallway. The left side ended with a notice-board and a three elevators. The other side had a door leading into a big office. The other doors were locked.

All of the white heavy doors had a spring with self-closing system, a key-card lock and a small window in the head height. All those rooms seemed to be filled with office supplies and they were empty of any humans or robots.

“I think I found something!” called Elis from the other side of the hallway. Under one of the pins on the board there was a small dirty old Escape map with all the doors and elevators. All floors in the building with a tiny namings were pictured there. Also a big red YOU ARE HERE! was placed on the first floor plan.

Elis flicked through the pages. “Here!” she almost yelled. On the third floor there was a small label saying “Storage A-L” with rooms marked as this and a “Storage M-Z” on the other side of the hall. Those rooms looked really big and long. Some of them ended with a smaller room that was labeled as a “Preparation rm.”

“Third floor here we go,” sighed Matt.

“Thanks to the map they found an emergency stairway and made their slow way up to the third floor. They thankfully did not met anybody on their way there.

********

The door to the third floor did not have a keycard lock, since it had to be an emergency escape door.  
“Careful now,” whispered Matt and hid behind Elis, who slowly opened the door on a creak to look behind them.

The hallway was lit by a dim blue light on the high ceilings. The walls were filled with the same white heavy doors as before. The only change on them was a colourful letter on the white door paint. The left side started with A and the right side with Z. Many rooms on the right side were not light up but all on the left side were. A dim blue and white light was shining from the little window in them and from under the doors.

Elis slowly slip into the room followed by Matt. There was nobody there so they relaxed for a second.

“Now let´s find my bot.” Elis tried to smile at Matt but he replied with a sour face.

While walking around to the door with M on them which were on the other side of the hall, they looked into a few first light up windows.

What was their surprise when they saw dozens and hundreds of robots in the rooms. There were also operating tables, chairs and many vertical tables with locks. All around the rooms were robots in different states of decay and rust.

In the “A” room there were brown-haired robots with a pleasant round faces and a decent bodies in a rotten brown overalls. They were not moving, just laying around, rusty and covered in dust. The room was filled with dust and the light was also dim under the dusty cobwebs. The robots´ limbs had fallen off a long time ago. Some of them were still barely hanging on the vertical tables where they were strapped.  
The nearby robot was laying on his belly face forward to the door, his only hand still raised up like trying to reach the handle. Its lower jaw rusted so much it fell off. It's brown eyes were stuck open in fear, covered in a thin layer of a gray dust. They were looking right at the window.

The door with “C” on it contained the first female robots. The ladies must have been beautiful when they were funcional. The C-bots were designed as average height ladies in their mid twenties with white light summer dresses. They each had long brown-blond hair and big brown eyes. Some of them still had their porcelain faces intact. They had a high eyebrows making them look always surprised, decent makeup on and an everlasting smirk on their mouths.   
Now they were lifelessly hanging from their strap posts being slowly eaten by the rust and time.  
When Elis looked inside, one of them still halfway strapped into the vertical table raised her beautiful head. Slowly. The dust was falling from her overgrown hair. She lifted her free arm and gently waved. Elis waved back, feeling like a heavy rock was sitting on her heart.

The condition of the robots was slowly getting better. The door labeled as “F” contained blonde, almost white-haired robots in torn up blue overalls. They were the first ones Elis saw to actually move around. Their hands and heads were still moving. The strapped ones had their leather straps so worn and old they broke them and now they were looking at their own hands, slowly moving their fingers in front of their eyes like they almost forgot how to move at all.  
One or two of them who were still in a kinda good condition were trying to walk around. Their insides were hanging out, sending a little sparks anytime their owner moved. They were the first ones she saw with a tattoo but they were unrecognisable since the artificial skin was so old, damaged or ripped.

“Poor things,” sighed Matt, who was pressed on the window next to Elis.

“Now we know what they did when their previous brands failed.” Elis gulped a chunk of a saliva. She felt so bad just looking at those creatures trapped hopelessly behind the metal door and probably an unbreakable glass, wandering through the room filled with their exact copies and waiting for the slow death.

Can a robot die? She asked herself.   
Probably not. But the robots here looked so desperate.   
And what about her M? He was developing some feelings as she could say. Or was it only his programs that told him how to behave around humans?  
She shook her head. No time to discuss such a heavy topic right now. She rushed forward.

The “J” room was another one she stopped by. It was kinda a tidy room. The robots were designed as brown haired guys with slim pale body with simple black clothing and hoodies. They were mostly sitting at the floor around, looking at nothing or playing with their colourful bracelets they all had on their right wrists. Some of them probably helped their twins down from the vertical tables long before. The broken and shut off ones were gently pilled up in one corner like a dead non-decaying corpses.

Elis silently tapped on the window to get the attention.

Three closest robots raised their heads. They had the most beautiful and big baby blue eyes she ever saw. They got up and slowly creeped closer to the door.

“Hello” said Elis, not sure they can hear her. She put one of her palms on the window. One of the three curious robots raised his hand and put it on the window matching her one. He was missing a half of a pinkie. His bracelets rattled when they fell from his wrist down.

It was so sad to saw them there. It was like looking inside a cage of animals and being unable to adopt a single one. They looked so friendly and also so scared. 

The other one tried to scratch on the door in place where the handle used to be. But the only way to open the door was by a keycard from Elise´s side. And she had no way to open it.

“He...o” was heard from the “J” room. It was the third curious robot between his friends. It was a subdued sound but she heard it. He was probably the only one with still working voice.

“I want to help you.” she said slowly so they understand.

A nice smile appeared on all three faces. It made her smile herself.

A really loud sound interrupted her. She had to run away from the door. The J-bots desperately pressed themselves on the door, trying to see where their new friend went.

Matt run ahead of Elis when she stopped by the “J” door, looking into every window he walked around. The robots were moving around in their prisons. Some of them raised their heads and looked at Matt when he stopped to watch them for a longer time.  
He stopped by the “K” door next to Elis. There was a big type of robots. They were brown haired and as the first of all previous that had an actual long beard. Most of them were still walking around the room. They looked angry. Their fallen comrades were lying on the floor, dismantled into an unrecognisable pieces of metal. But the others who were still walking looked all right. They were buffed like a grizzly bears and one of them was actually holding a stuffed teddy bear in his hands like it was his only treasure. One of them looked at the window. He saw Matt, pointed at him and made an unrecognizable screech.  
Most of the still functioning robots in the room looked that way. Matt gulped and made a step back.  
They run towards him.  
The door shook in its hinges but it remained. The robots behind it were growling and snarling like a wild beasts, scratching and banging at the door separating them from scared Matt.

Elis run closer and lead Matt away from the door. Since they had nothing to fight about the robots in the “K” room slowly calmed down again.

“We are almost here, c´mon!” she pushed Matt forward since his legs were stiff from that previous shock.

The door with a big “M” were the first on the other side of the hallway. Elis stuck her face onto the cold window panel.

There were M-bots.

Hundreds of them.

Most of them were strapped on the vertical tables, not by an ordinary leather straps like their brethren before, but by a robust metal chains. The strapped ones were asleep. The others who were less lucky were scattered around the place in slowly moving bits.

“I hope M is all right,” gulped Elis hoping her robot was not one of those sad looking torsos slowly caterpillaring all around the floor.

“Fine. Now tell me how to get in.” shrugged Matt.

Elis almost forgot. They had no keycard to open the door!   
She tried the metal locker but it was locked of course.

The door next to them on the shorter wall opened. It lead into a small workplace without a window in the door. A man in a lab coat entered the hallway with a notepad in his hands.

“What are you do…” he started in shock.

“GET HIM!” screamed Elis, leaping on the scientist followed by Matt.

The guy tried to fight. He hit Elis in the jaw and almost knocked her off, but Matt intervened and hit the guy across his temple. The scientist went limb.

“Nice shot cous.” mumbled Elis while she was correcting her hurted jaw.

“I used to go to a sunday karate school.” answered Matt with a huge grin, but he was still shaking his hand from such an impact.

On the hip of that scientist there was a key card clipped to his trousers. Elis took it. “Help me hide him. Hopefully he will stay this way for enough time.” 

They took the numb guy, dragged him back to his office.  
While Matt was placing the numb guy into the corner, Elis looked around. There were many blueprints pinned on the walls all around and a few machines for making tiny computer chips and a few computers full of different windows with codes opened up.

“It looks more like an armory than a manufacture for a robot helpers” she whispered.

Matt joined her “yeah. I wonder why do they installed that virus into M.”

Elis shrugged her shoulders “Maybe they want to overpower humanity, who knows. I do not want to know right now. All I want is my M back. He was able to control his virus. He is special...”

“And you love him,” finished Matt for her. Elis bumped him into his shoulder, making him giggle.

“C´mon, we have no time till this sleeping beauty wakes up.”

They went back to the main hall and closed that lab rat in the office. Then Elis swiped the keycard into the lock of the “M” door. A red light turned green and the door opened with a soft hiss.

“Just be careful, ok?” asked Matt and followed her in.

The robots on the floor turned at them and started crawling closer to the visitors. Even hands separated from their owners were slowly slithering closer. Their eyes were shining like the eyes of cats in the dark.

Matt clung to Elis “they look like zombies.”

“They are desperate. You saw the others.”

“Just pick one and we are out, OK?!” his voice sounded urgent.

“I will pick the right one.” she was looking all around. There was so many tables with sleeping or turned off robots she could not find her M. Some of the robots had a different clothes than their own manufactured shirts. Most of them looked broken or at least scratched or burned.  
Maybe some of them actually revolted and tried to hurt their owners like her “new” M did to her and Matt.

She was walking between the tables slowly losing all hope when she noticed a familiar shirt. She bought that shirt herself so there was no mistake. This was her M.

Elis run to the vertical table to her M-bot and tried to wake him up by shaking him. He was hanging in the straps like a ragdoll. He had no strap around his neck so his head fell onto his chest. He was burned. The shirt had a few burned holes and his trousers were black from smoke. Also he was barefoot.

“M?” Elis tried to raise his head up. 

After hearing a familiar voice, M´s eyes flew open and the colorful logo on his shoulder shone through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“M...lady?” sounded from his mouth. It was a tired, broken voice.

“Don´t worry, we will get you out of here. Matt!” she called behind “I found him! Come and help me!” She tried her best to open the locks.

M was looking at her with a sad look “Leave me here milady.”

Elis widened her eyes “You gotta be kidding me! We came for you and we are not leaving you. Not again!” she pressed her leg onto the table and pulled with all her might but the chains were constructed for the strong robots so a weak human lady was unable to rip them open.

Matt came closer, still aware of all the bots he met. “Hello” he said carefully.

M turned his head to him “Hello, mister.” he tried to smile.

“Stop blabbering and find a way to open these fuckers!” huffed Elis, still trying to rip the metal straps open.

Matt noticed a small panel next to M´s table. He had no idea what to press so he just pressed all buttons with his palm.

The table made a few shakes up and down, left and right and suddenly all four locks opened at once and M fell down, losing all of his support.

Elis yelped and tried to save him from the fall but he just fell onto her and pinned her under himself.

“So sorry…” whispered M weakly.

Mat huffed and puffed but rolled M off Elis and with her they helped M to stand on his own and supported him with their shoulders.

“Now quickly out of here! I don't wanna be in this place a minute more!” said Matt.

His words were cut off by a loud siren.

“Seems like our scientist friend just woke up.” said Elis. “Hurry!”

They made their way to the door to the hallway. Suddenly a loud sound of a dozens of a heavy boots running were heard from the escape stairs and they were coming closer.

“Army?!” yelped Matt.

“Back!” commanded Elis and turned back to the room with the robots.

“Where do you want to go?!” Matt was really panicking.

“There was another room back then and it seemed like they were connected! Hurry we must get there before the army…”

“THERE THEY ARE!” a loud voice echoed through the big hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping hands

“THERE THEY ARE!”

Elis and Matt did not looked back, grabbed still weak M around his waist and by his arms and dragged him with all their might to the other side of the room.

The army was slower than them because the robots and their spare parts were catching them by the ankles and tripping them so they had to shook or shoot them off. Somehow they let Elis and her friends go without shooting them into their backs.

They run into the preparation room, which had the same strong metal doors with a keylock and a big window next to it.

Elis swiped her stolen keycard in the slot and all three fell inside on a big pile.

“Close the door!” commanded Elis and while Matt was trying to close the heavy door, she stood by the controlling panel right under the big window. It looked complicated but she noticed labels that said “Light” and “security”. She pressed both of them.

Suddenly all lights in the main hall went off and a terrifying hissing sound of a thousands of a metal straps opening up echoed through the room. Matt closed the door right on time. Just a second before they heard and un-human snarls and howls followed by a commands and shooting. A few of those bullets glanced off the window and the metal door.

“What have we caused,” cried Matt.

“A distraction. Hurry out!” called Elis and picked M who was able to just sit up and nothing more. They opened another secured door to the next room. It was a silent and dark preparation room in the section “N”. There was no one there; no robots, no humans. The giant room was completely empty.

They dragged M across the room. Thankfully since this room was still not in use, it was not closed. They slipped into the hallway.

A heavy gunshot and a screams of pain were heard. Most of the time the screams belonged to the soldiers. The M-bots were really pissed off.

They both were dragging M as fast as they could. M tried to help and walk by himself but his circuits were still numb and half of them were off or fried.

Elis stopped, causing Matt to almost slip. “What!?” he hissed, looking back if any of those soldiers noticed them.

“I can't leave them here.”

“WHAT? WHO?!”

“Them.” Elis pointed at the door on the opposite side.

The J-bots were still pressed on the glass, scratching the surface of it. They looked so scared. So desperate.

“Take him to the stairs. I will be right there!” she threw M to Matt who almost fell over.

“There is no time to play a heroine, Elis!” called Matt.

“Just run!”

Matt listened and carried M as fast as he could to the fire exit at the end of the hallway.

Elis run to the J-bots room and swiped her key card in the slot. The door opened. The bots moved away, scared.

“Come out. Freedom.” she pushed the door open. A few of them walked slowly outside, looking all around.

Elis raised a hand to one of those bots. He slowly put his small white hand into hers and let her pull him out of the room. He was kinda damaged, he was missing one eye and a half of his other hand, but he looked happy being out. His twins were quickly following them outside. In a mere of minute there was at least 50 of them out in the wide hallway.

Suddenly one of the soldiers noticed the anarchy outside. They get away from the M-bot room and faced the J-bots in the hallway. They were scratched but they raised their weapons at the harmless bots without thinking.

Elis tried to run towards the army and stop them but the J-bots closed the way for her and stood in a firm formation. Two bots pushed her the other way back to the fire exit.

“I can't leave you here!” she called at the bots, but they were looking at the army without a fear. One of them looked back, smiled and gestured her to get away. Then the whole army of a robots made their way to the humans who started to open fire.

Elis ducked and run as fast as her legs could carry her to the fire exit.

Matt was already at the second floor helping M who was supporting himself on the railing. She run to them and together they get to the lowest floor. They heard a noise coming from upstairs.

“Do you have that fucking keycard?” asked Matt.

Elis reached into her pocket. But there was no keycard there. She checked all of her pockets but the card was gone.

“Now we are really fucked.”

“No we are not” said Elis “we just have to find another way out. What about the front? I am sure that the receptionist is long away since there is an emergency.”

Matt shrugged “it is worth a try, we have not many choices.

A quick look at the map Elis took with her showed the reception was right behind one normal wooden door and across the small hallway between the offices.

They kicked the wooden door open and dragged M through the hall.

A loud noise was heard and the floor shook. A few pieces of a wall fell off.

“What the fuck was this about?!” sweared Matt.

“It sounded like a bomb. Or a grenade. We should get going!”   
Matt widened his eyes, adjusted his hands around M and moved faster.

When they were in the middle of the hall the way was blocked by the army. They came from behind the corner and quickly took a formation. All of their guns pointed at those three.

“Drop that robot! It´s a private ownership! Do it or we will shoot!” called their commander. Matt immediately dropped M and raised his hands, leaving Elis with M in her arms alone.

“Lady! Drop that robot asap!”

Elis firmed her hands on M. “Never!” she called at them.

But M got up. “My turn, milady. You did enough heroic things today.” he gathered all of his strength and straightened up into his full height. A few soldiers made a step back but their commander pushed them back.

“Just run away. I will hold them.” M said.

“Bro we came for you, you can't just let yourself be shot to bits!” Matt almost facepalmed himself.

M looked at those two behind him “Trust me I know what these guys are capable off. If you let me go, they will put you two in a cell and I will be destroyed anyway. This will at least save you two.” then he turned at the soldiers and shielded Matt and Elis with his body.

“ROBOT!” called the commander “obey the first law!”

“I will obey my own rules!” M called back, leaving the commander in a big shock. He was supposed to listen and obey his commands! All of his soldiers clicked their guns.

“What now?” asked Matt.

“The best thing we can do. Run.” she grasped his hand and run back where they came from sheltering their heads. Perhaps there would be another way out.

On their way there they found another hallway leading right. They ran that way since from the big hallway in front of them a horrible sounds and a gunshots were heard. What scared them the most was a few different types of robots coming through those door.

Elis recognised some of the F-bots and C-bots there, walking side by side towards the enemies. They almost did not noticed running Matt and Elis. They headed front where the shooting was heard. It seemed like the J-bots found her keycard and freed their brethren from the other rooms.

Matt and Elis made a sharp turn into the next hallway. It lead on the other side of the reception hall that was still on their right hand. They made a big run around the fighting soldiers and her beloved M.

When they sneaked out into the main hall they saw a complete massacre.

There was another main stairs leading up to all of the floors. The steps were covered with blood and a different colours of oil, mixing and slowly dripping from step to step. The hall was filled with dead soldiers and robots who were mostly shoot into a complete unrecognizable rubbish.   
But a few faces were still recognizable. Elis noticed the J-bot´s peaceful face without its left side, buried in the middle of one big bulky K-bot´s chest and tangled in the long brown hair of an C-bot. They were destroyed in such a force their metal bodies practically merged together and died like that.

Elis turned away and she felt herself puking on her own boots.

“We...have to go away. ASAP!” stutter Matt.

They were quickly jumping and dancing around the dead bodies trying not to step on someone. The main glass door was covered with bullet holes but it was not broken, just a big cracks appeared onto it.  
In front of the door there was a huge pile of a broken robots who were too desperate to get out they were shot into a big pile of metal right there on the spot. Not a single one was able to get out.

“Help me. We have to clean the door!” called Elis and tried to move some of the metal parts away. She cut her hand on a many places by that sharp and sometimes hot metal corners.

Elis almost jumped out of her skin. A hand next to her started moving. It was an arm chopped off somewhere above the elbow. It moved like a snake. Elis jumped backward and bumped into Matt.

Suddenly the hand moved itself to the big pile and started pulling some parts out and throwing them behind itself.

“Is that thing doing what I think it´s doing?” asked Matt.

“It seems like it.”

The army in a nearby hallway stopped shooting and their voices moved deeper into the hall, searching for the survivors and the robots. Thankfully they had a few minutes for good.

Elis turned back to the hallway. She has to at least look at him. She run back to the hall where M was holding the line for them.

She found him in the middle of a broken bodies of his older versions. He was shot almost into pieces. He was laying on his fallen comrades like in a nest. It looked like they were trying to protect him. She saw a few C-bot ladies and their F-bot friends holding M by his arms and two of the J-bots were covering his legs.  
What was a surprise was a one half rusty A-bot who was still twitching, covering M´s blown up chest with his rusty arms.

Elis was afraid to touch any of them since they were sparkling and she was scared to get a electric shock. The floor was slippery from all that differently old oils and fluids mixing there.

M was full of holes and scratches. Half of his face was missing and his left eye was not in the socket. He lost right arm under the shoulder and only a tangly long colourful wires and a ripped plastic muscles were hopelessly hanging from the hole there.  
His chest was open and full of oil so the insides were almost invisible.

Elis started crying. She had no idea she could develop a feelings for a robot. For a fucking toaster.  
She started laughing when she thought about that.  
It was a sad laugh.

Suddenly the shooting at the other end of the hallway stopped. But the loud noises of a steps remained. They were coming closer. 

Just before Elis could do anything a huge wave of robots appeared behind the corner.  
There were mostly consisting of M-bots but there were some older versions too. The first row was made of the bulky K-bots who looked like wild bears on hunt.

Elis took a step away with her hands up so they would not see her as a threat.

The big bots stepped away and the M-bots came out and circled their fallen friend. Elis was gently pushed aside by the C-bot ladies. She tried to look over but the robots were too tall.

“Please don't hurt him.” she called scaredly.

Someone held her. It was Matt. He made his way to her and he tried to pull her away from them. But she did not let him. She had to see what was going to happen.

The robots lifted M from his weird nest of his fallen brothers as softly as they could. Suddenly one of the M-bots in the circle ripped his right arm off and handed it to the others. They quickly took M´s broken hand and replaced it with the new one given by one of his twins. It looked like the donor did not bat an eye at the fact that he had only one hand now.

Another one took out his left eye. The robot on the left sacrificed his fluids. His two brothers were holding him while he collapsed and shut off. He gave all of his essential fluids to M. They started looting the insides from the most broken comrades of their own kind.

She saw an M-bot in a pink sweatshirt with a huge golden R on it. He gave away his fingers M was missing on his other hand. The robots popped the fingers on M´s hand like they were pieces of a puzzle.

Elis and Matt looked on it in awe and shock. The robots were quickly and systematically putting her M back together.

Since there was more than thirty of them there were dozens of healthy fresh parts. After a few minutes M was released from the grip of his brothers. He opened his eyes, both of them, and blinked a few times. Then he took a deep breath and stuttered. His twins held him so he did not fall.

“Are you...alright?” Elis tried to ask.

“I feel fantastic.” said M and hold a few of his twins in a hug. They were all missing at least one of their part that ended in M´s body. All of the parts he was given looked like he had them all the time. He was complete at last.

They heard a gunshot from the office hallway. It looks like the enforcements arrived.

The robots turned and with a few looks back they made their way back to face the new enemies.

M came to Elis and Matt and hugged them. Matt was surprised but Elis wrapped her arms around Ms neck and did not want to let him go.

“Now we can finally go. Quickly before they see us!” M grasped their hands and forced them back to the lobby. With his help they cleaned enough space so they could crawl around the broken robots through the door and back on the fresh air. 

After that horrible time in a room filled with the smell of oil and gunpowder it was a nice change.

The police cars were mostly around the side door where they entered the Google factory in the first place.

Something grabbed Matt´s ankle. He yelped and almost fell over.  
One of the half broken J-bots was desperately clinging onto his leg. His big blue eyes wide in fear. He had all limbs but a few of his wires were sticking out of his neck and a hip. He was probably buried alive under the tons of a metal made by his fallen brethren. 

“Let go!” Matt tried to shook the robot off but Elis stopped him.  
Together they freed J-bot´s stuck leg from the metal pile and helped him to stand up. He was shaking. M took care of the bot. He had so much strength now he carried the smaller robot in his arms. Elis run next to him to be sure J and M are both all right.

They hurried up to get away as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos are more than welcomed! I appreciate every single one and thank you for reading this story:-)


	11. Epilogue

Elis took her belongings and moved in with her mom in a village for a few weeks. M, who she quickly renamed Mark, came with her of course.

The whole city was turned upside down. The Google sent news that every single M-bot were a dangerous piece of a technology and they are taking them from the stores. Every robot owner would get their money back.

Soon the city was google-robot-free and the manufacturer closed indefinitely.

Elis introduced M...ark as her boyfriend and her mom almost choked her to death in a hug. Finally her girl got a nice smart and elegant boy for herself! She was thankfully too old and too away from the city she didn't even knew about the robots.

They lived there for a few months until the issue in the city had worn off. 

Matt was visited by a few office guys looking for the last missing robot. Matt gave them the one they left in Elise ´s apartment. He was hiding J-bot since he was there with him and Matt was working on his missing wires. They became kinda good friends. He named his new bro Jack since he looked like he was made in an Western-European and considering his robot name J-bot.  
Jack was mute since Matt had not figured out how to make his vocal cords work but he was able to communicate via hand signatures and he learned how to beep using morse code.   
Matt sometimes called him his little R2D2. He got chased by the J-bot after that and forced to apologise after a friendly fight.

When the issue got cold after a few months, Elis and Mark came back to the city since they could not leave their apartment alone and Matt without a supervision for a long time.  
Thankfully Matt now had his new flatmate Jack that helped with anything and kindly took place of a guard of Elise´s annoying cousin.

He also helped with the virus that was still coded in Mark´s body that was making him a war machine. It was a hard time for everybody.   
Jack was a little bit clumsy and playing with someone's brain, even when it is artificial, while your hands tremble as drumsticks is dangerous. Mark sometimes yelped or his body twitched when Jack touched some nerves. Once he even hit himself in the belly when Jack pulled some important cable.

“Done” said Matt when Jack closed Mark's head on the back of his skull. Since Jack could not talk, only beep, Matt was there as his translator.

“I am OK now?” asked Mark and looked at his own hands.

Jack made a few beeping noises and gestures and Matt translated “you should be fine, he did the best he could.”

“But how do we know the virus is deleted completely?” asked Elis.

“Well,” started Mark and looked at Elis with a smirk “only one way to find out.”

Elise´s face turned red.

“We have to go now.” beeped Jack quickly and pushed confused Matt out of the entrance door.

*********

It was a hard month for everybody.

Matt helped Elis to find a new job and she was doing her best to be the most wanted secretary under a new boss in some paper factory. He was thankfully a kind fella so she had no big stress from his side.

Mark was hired as a operative and engineer on a building site. He was not only great with the blueprints but he was also really strong so he was better than three other strongest workers. His employer cherished him like the biggest treasure.

*********

Elis woke up into a sunny sunday and rolled over. The other side of her bed was empty and cold. She sprung up and made her way to the hallway.

What was her nice surprise when she found Mark preparing her a breakfast.   
He was still unable to eat a proper food and without the Google products he could not drink the robotic fluids they were selling, but he was a creative guy and made his own cocktail from chemicals he found under the kitchen sink and in the bathroom. Elis was trying to teach his sensitive mechanical stomach to slowly eat normal human food. He was making a baby steps but it was worth it.

He was barefoot and half naked. His skin was still a little wet from the bath he took not long ago. His almost black hair was making huge waves on his head and falling into his eyes, he refused to cut them for a few months. His glasses were lying folded on the kitchen counter.

“What is on the menu, chef?” she asked, making Mark jump.

“Typical European breakfast with anything your stomach desires, Elis.” he answered and gave her a shining white smile.

She came to him and hugged her robotic boyfriend around his waist.

Mark turned off the cooker and faced her. “Do you need anything else for the breakfast?”

Elis looked up at him and rested her chin on his chest “What about a small ´aperitif´ before the food?” she smirked mischievously.

“Now?” Mark raised one eyebrow “The whole night was not enough for you?!” he was still candid with what he thought and what he said. He often made Elis blush. Like right now.   
“I should have left the killing virus in my body! You are really taking advantage of my vulnerability now!”

Elis shook her head and hid her burning red face in his chest “I know! I am a horrible person!” she giggled.

Mark hugged her, then he lifted her up. Elis automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. Mark gently rocked her in his arms.

“You are not a horrible person,” he booped her nose with his. 

“You are my milady.”

 

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here with me all the story :-) I hope you liked it. I have another 3 stories almost prepared for posting :-) I just lost my apetite for writing for a few days but do not worry. I will be back on track in no time.
> 
> Dana


End file.
